Wrath of Inner Hinata
by yugiohfan163
Summary: After seeing Sakura accept Naruto's date, Hinata runs home and meets her inner self who takes over and will do anything and cross any lengths to get the blonde. ANYTHING.
1. Chapter 1

Wrath of inner Hinata

chapter 1

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata sighed as she walked down the street. ' I'm going to Tell Him, he has to Know!' She thought.

She headed for her crush's training ground with confidence in her steps. But she froze when she saw Sakura. She ducked behind a tree and watched the girl.

"Hey Sakura, I was wondering if?"

Hinata gasped and saw her crush walking over to the girl.

"Wonder if what Naruto?"

"If you...wanted to go out." he spoke with a blush.

Hinata could feel her Heart stop. 'Please say no, please say no, please say no!'

"Yes I would Love Too!" Sakura said with a Smile.

"Awesome!" grinned Naruto.

Hinata felt Tears building up in her eyes and Ran off. 'I can't believe it!'

She ran into the Compound and into her room. She slammed the door before feeling tears run down her cheeks and dropped to her knees. 'It's Not Fair! I...I...I was Too Late!' She held her body and sobbed while laying on the ground and curling up.

 **'Oh Boo Hoo!'** A Voice said.

"H-Huh?" she looked around her room. "S-Someone there?"

'In Here Dumbass!'

Hinata jumped and kept looking around.

'I'M IN YOUR HEAD YOU IDIOT!'

Hinata blinked and held her head as a sudden headache came over her. She passed out and was Sucked into her Mind.

(Inside her mind)

"Where am I?" Hinata sat up and saw she was in a dark void. "Hello anyone here?"

"Behind you idiot."

She turned around and Saw a Dis-Colored version of Herself with Blank Eyes.

"Bout time you got here."

"Who're you?"

"Your inner self."

"My Inner Self?"

 **"That's right, and I saw the whole thing."** Hinata looked away. **"Don't look away!"**

Hinata jumped. "B-But..."

"NO BUTS!"

Hinata reeled back.

 **"I'm sorry."** Inner hinata spoke. **"I'm Just A Little Tense because that Pink Haired Pink Cock-Sleeve Stole our Man!"**

"W-Well, maybe...they won't together." spoke Hinata.

"Yeah. but we can't Take any Chances with the President of the itty Bitty Titty Committee."

Hinata blushed hearing the nickname. "So what do suppose we do?" Hinata said.

Simple, I'm gonna help you toughen up."

"You are?"

"Well yeah, we are the same person after all."

Hinata gave a Smile.

 **"So, sound fair?"** Inner Hinata held out her hand.

"Yeah." she grabs her hand. She stood up and shook her hand but saw her inner self grin.

Without Warning Inner Hinata Stuck her Hand directly Through Hinata's Chest.

Hinata's eyes widened and she felt her body shake while feeling blood drip from her mouth.

 **"I'm Sorry, but I promise you I'll get Naruto for both of us."** Inner Hinata said with a Sad Regretful Smile.

"T-T-Take care of Him." Hinata said before Fading away with a smile on her face.

 **"Don't worry, I'll do more than that."** she purred.

Inner Hinata started to Glow as she Gained control of the Body.

(Back outside)

She started to Slowly wake up.

"Lady Hinata, are you alright?"

She looked and saw Neji, but what Neji didn't Notice was her eyes becoming a Pale shade of Red Replacing her Pale Lavender Shade. "Yes Neji, I'm just fine." She got up and went to the Bathroom. 'Not as Fine as Haruno is going to be!' She Thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Wrath of inner Hinata

chapter 2

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata exited the compound with a dark grin. 'Now to find Naruto.' she turned and started walking back down to the training ground.

When she got there she saw Naruto Bruised and covered in syrup and feathers. "Naruto!" she ran over in concern.

"Hey Hinata." he said weakly.

"What happened? Who did this to you!?" she cried out in worry and anger.

"It was Sakura, the whole date was nothing but a Ploy!"

"Oh really?" she asked with a neutral face while inwardly scowling.

"Yeah."

'THAT BITCH! SHE'LL BURN FOR THIS! But first...'

"Something wrong Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"Oh no, nothing. But let me help you get clean." she offered with a smile.

"Okay."

She took his hand and started leading him back to the compound.

"Uhh, Hinata why're we at your Place?"

"So you can use the bathroom."

"You sure, your dad's not the Biggest Fan of Mine."

"Oh trust me, it's all good." she smiled.

"Well alright, which way is the Bathroom?"

Just go down the hall and take a right."

"Thanks." he nodded with a smile and went down the compound.

As soon as Naruto was out of sight Hinata smirked. "Time to make sure his shower gets Dirtier!"

Naruto looked around the hall while trying to make sure he didn't get lost. That's when he bumped into Neji. "Oh, sorry."

"Uzumaki?"

"Hey Neji."

"What're you doing here?"

"Hinata said I could use the baths here to wash up."

"Should you try anything with Lady Hinata you'll Regret it that I can assure you!" He threatened as he walked away.

"Uh, sure." Naruto went into the bathroom. He saw it was much more spacious than his own. "Whoa!"

He slowly walked in it and looked around. "Man this place is huge!"

"Oh! I thought you would have gone in already." spoke Hinata at the doorway.

"Ahh!" He jumped back at seeing her.

"Oops, sorry. Do you need help with anything?"

"Why're you in here?"

"I wanted to make sure you found it." she smiled.

"Uhh Thanks I guess?"

"Need anything? Soap? Deodorant? Want me to join and help you clean?" she asked moving to take her jacket off.

"Ahh No no no! I'm fine." he spoke with a blush and with his hands waving in front of him.

Hinata gave a Smirk. "Well too bad, I'll be joining you anyway."

He blushed as she shut the door and started pulling her jacket open.

Naruto covered his eyes.

'Gotcha.' she thought with a grin.

"Uhh Hinata, maybe you should wait till I'm Done."

"Hmm? You say something?" she ignored him and dropped her jacket.

Naruto started to get a Nosebleed from seeing her strip. He spotted her wearing a tight black t-shirt with the words 'full supply' on it and stared at seeing her wear a thong instead of panties.

"Like what you see?" She said as she waves her ass in front of Naruto. She added an innocent look which made Naruto feel light headed from the blood lose.

"Okay, I'm gonna go enter a Coma Now, see you in 5 Minutes." he said as he fainted.

'Perfect.' thought Hinata with a lick of her lips.

(5 minutes Later)

"Uh, what happened?" groaned Naruto. He looked up and saw he was in a Tub full of water. "Huh? Why am I in a tube?"

"I put you in Naruto." Hinata said appearing next to Him.

"Gah!" he jumped.

"What's wrong?"

"Where am I? Why am I in this?"

"This is my own Private bathroom."

"Well what's with this tub?"

"It's a Bath Tub what do you expect?" Hinata swam up to Naruto and licked his Chin.

He blushed red and realized they were both naked.

"Do you like my tits?" She said holding them up.

He blushed at seeing they were about a c-cup.

"Well?"

"U-Uh..." he just nodded.

"Good, because they're all for you, just like how this is all for me." she said rubbing his cock.

He jumped with surprise and hissed as she moved her hand up and down on his cock.

"You're so Big Naruto, don't you just want to Fuck me?"

"W-W-What?!" he exclaimed with a blush.

"You just want to stick your fat and juicy cock in me and make me your slut Don't you?"

Naruto popped another nosebleed and laid back unconscious.

(5 More minutes later)

Naruto started stirring and felt himself lying in a bed.

"Whoa what a weird dream." that's when he saw his Blanket Moving. "What the?" He moved the Blanket and saw Hinata sucking his cock.

"Mornphing!"

"GAH! HINATA!"

"Whaths wronth?"

Naruto let out a loud groan as Hinata started bobbing her head. "Ahh Hinata! I'm going to Cum!"

She slid her mouth all the way down as his sperm shot inside her mouth. She pulled off and swallowed his load. "Mmm, salty." she purred.

Naruto could feel his Face heat up.

"So, did you like it?" she asked seductively.

He looked away. "Well….maybe a Little." he admitted.

'Yes!' She crawled onto his Chest. "Good, because it's going to get Better."

"Uh, Hinata?"

"Yes?"

"Don't you think this is kind of...fast." he got out.

"No." she grinned rubbing his cock. "Besides, this probably beats any date with that bitch."

Naruto was surprised that Hinata was Acting like this. "Alright, now I know you're different than before."

"What do you mean?"

"Well...you kinda seem...more outspoken."

"is that a Bad thing?"

"No, but where'd it come from?"

"Let's just say I had a Wake up call." she grinned. "You can grab my breasts if you want."

His eyes widened and he did so. He reached out and cupped her breasts. "They're so soft."

"And you can play with them as much as you want~" she purred.

"I….I can?"

"Of course!"

He Continued to Fondle her Breasts to great avail. "Wow, I never knew you were...well gifted...under here." he blushed.

"It's something I inherited from my Mother." she grinned. "You can take a lick of them if you want."

Naruto leaned in started to suck on her Nipple.

"Hmm." she hummed with a smile.

Naruto subconsciously moved his hand to her Pussy and slowly rubbed it.

"Ah!" she let out a moan.

He inserted his fingers in one by one.

"AHHH! That's so good!" she moaned out.

His fingers moved faster.

"Naruto! How are this good?" she moaned out while holding his shoulders.

"Uhh, Genetics I guess?"

She gave him a deadpanned expression.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Naruto continued his actions. he brushed his thumbs across her chest while she went back to rubbing his cock.

"I want you to Fuck Me!" She whispered.

He blushed and groaned as she stared at his cock with hunger. "Are are ya Sure Hinata?"

"Yes!"

"Well alright." he conceded.

She straddled his waist and Positioned his Cock. "I'm gonna make sure you fill me up~"

Naruto blushed. he saw her slowly move down and groaned feeling her warm folds touch the tip. "So Tight!"

"Ah! It's finally inside!" she cried out with a smile.

Naruto noticed Blood dripping down. "Hinata! You're bleeding!"

"It's okay Naruto." she shuddered. "That shows I was a virgin."

"So was I."

'Good.' Hinata started to Move.

Naruto groaned while she tried to ignore the pain.

"S-S-So Big!" she cried out with a happy shudder. She started to Move Faster. "Oh yes!"

"Hinata you're Amazing!"

"Move your hips upward!" she moaned.

He does so. Both groaning and moaning as the pleasure increased.

"Hinata I can't Stop myself it's just Too Good!"

"Are you going to cum?" she purred in his ear.

"YES!"

"Then give me all of your hot sperm!" she cried out rocking her hips up and down faster.

He grabbed her hips and held her down as he started to Cum. He groaned out as his sperm shot up into her pussy with her throwing her head back with a loud moan.

"OH YES! FINALLY CUM!"

Naruto laid back and panted while Hinata panted with a smile.

"Did you enjoy that Naruto?"

"Y...Yeah."

"Good!" She kisses his cheek and Lays down next to him. "And when I wake up, we can go again and again and again."

Naruto fainted with a Big stupid grin on his Face.

Hinata rubbed her belly with a dark grin. "Don't worry Baby, mommy will Protect you and Daddy, but right now she needs your help!" Hinata jumped out the window and Ran off. She made sure to put her clothes back on and ran across the rooftops.

2 Hours Later Sakura is seen walking Home. She stretched out and headed to the fridge. That's when she heard a Crash. "Mom, Dad that You?"

All she got was silence.

"Mom?" Sakura left the kitchen and went into the Living room and stepped in a Pool of Blood. She looked down and was horrified. She saw the dead Bodies of her Parents.

"Oh Sakura, how nice of you to Join Baby and I."

She whipped her head up and saw Hinata sitting on the table with blood on her jacket, which was open, and an innocent expression. To Make matter worse she Had the Word Baby written on her Stomach.

"Y...You, did you do this?" she got out before slowly glaring at the girl.

"Yes, Baby doesn't Like you, as Baby's Mother I don't like you Either."

"You...You...BITCH!" screamed Sakura running at Hinata with a kunai.

Hinata reached down and aimed a Strike towards her knees. Once her fingers made Contact she broke Sakura's Knees with a Snap.

"AHHH!" cried the girl as she dropped to the floor.

"What's that Baby, you want the mean girl That Hurt daddy to Die? Okay, she can Die!" Hinata said while rubbing her stomach she pulled out a Bloody Cleaver, the same one she used to Kill Sakura's Parents.

Sakura stared at it with horror as Hinata walked over with a dark grin on her face. She tried to Crawl away. "HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME PLEASE!" She screamed.

"Naughty naughty~" Hinata swung the cleaver down and embedded it in Sakura's shoulder blade.

"AHHHHH!" Sakura cried out while slowly feeling her body stop due to the pain. That's when she saw her whole life Flash before her eyes.

Her first steps with her parents. Her first meeting with Ino and Sasuke, but there were a Few Memories that made her realize it was Too Late For Making Amends. Her being mean to Naruto who seemed like a nice guy.

'Naruto, I'm Sorry.' she thought as Hinata raised the Cleaver, but before she brought it down she grabbed Sakura's Hair and whispered in her Ear.

"When you see that Bastard Minato in Hell, tell him his daughter sent you!"

Sakura stared at her confused and shocked before finding her head rolling away from her twitching body.

Hinata went over and picked up Sakura's Head and licked the blood clean from it. "You taste like Cherries!" She then dropped the Head before Crushing it underneath her Foot with a Loud Bloody Crush. "Hmm, now I just have to tidy up."

After cleaning her mess, she took the dead bodies and vanished from the premises without Anyone Noticing she was there.


	3. Chapter 3

Wrath of inner Hinata

chapter 3

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata smiled as she made it back to her room and saw Naruto still asleep. 'I'm glad he's okay.' she thought. She walked over and kissed him on the forehead.

"Now it's time to wash up." she started taking her clothes off and put them in the hamper before heading into the shower. 'Ahh now that Haruno is Dead, Naruto is Safe!' she turned the water on and sighed feeling it touch her and started washing the blood off.

Meanwhile in another Part of the Village

Mikoto Uchiha was currently walking down the street with groceries.

"What a Beautiful day." She said.

But as she walked towards her home, she noticed a small amount of blood on the ground. "Huh?" she moved closer and saw a trail of it down the alleyway right next to her home.

Getting nervous she continued to follow the Path. 'I need to tell someone, but I'm curious to what I'll find.'

As she made her way, her curiosity turned to Horror. "W-W-WHAT!" she cried out seeing the two corpses. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! She dropped her bags and Ran Off. "HELP!"

Hearing her scream, Sasuke ran out. "Mom what's wrong!?"

"Sasuke! Corpses...blood...back there!" she cried out in horror.

Sasuke saw what she was talking about And to Her Shock she saw that his Hands were Bloody.

"Sasuke? Did you...?"

"Did what?"

Mikoto covered her mouth as her scream attracted the villager's attention.

"Mom what's the matter?" Sasuke said as he got closer.

"S-Sasuke? Did you...do this?"

"What no!" Unbeknownst to Sasuke and Mikoto, when he got close to the Dead Bodies A Genjutsu was placed on Him.

"Oh my god, Sasuke killed them!" cried a villager.

"I can't believe that the Uchiha Heir would do that!" Another screamed.

"Someone call the Anbu!"

"Mom I didn't Kill them!" cried Sasuke in a pleading tone.

The Anbu appeared and arrested Him. All the while Mikoto sobbed into her hands.

"Mom Please it wasn't Me!" Sasuke cried as for the first time since the Massacre he felt helpless, Alone, and Scared.

"Tell it to the council." spoke one of the anbu as they took Sasuke away in a shunshin.

(The Council)

The Anbu arrived with Sasuke struggling in their hold.

"Sasuke Uchiha you stand here Accused of Murdering the Haruno Family how do you Plead?" Tsunade said.

"Not guilty!"

"On what Grounds! Present your Lawyer."

"Now hold on, there's hardly any evidence that says he did it." spoke Homura.

"Of Course there's Evidence!" A Girl that Look suspiciously like Hinata in a Lawyer's Outfit appeared.

"And who are you?" asked Tsunade.

"My Name is Ima Killsasuke and i am 's Lawyer."

"Uh...okay?" spoke Tsunade who was lost on the name.

She went over and Sat Next to Sasuke. "Please tell me you can save me." he whispered.

"Of course I can." 'Not.'

"Miss Killsasuke, what's your proof that Sasuke is innocent?" Tsunade asked.

"Oh that's Simple."

"Which is?"

"This!" She pulled out a Remote and pressed a Button causing a Tv to appear.

'Where'd that come from?' thought everyone there.

She played a Video of random clips of Sasuke saying one word at a Time to form a Sentence. "I-did-it-I-killed-Sakura-and-Her-Family."

"See?"

Sasuke Hoped they wouldn't fall for such an Obvious and Fake Video...Too Bad his Hope was False.

"Sounds legit to me." spoke Choza.

"Yep I totally Buy it." Tsume said.

"I didn't see but it sounded real." spoke Shoji opening one eye.

"I agree." Inoichi said.

"Are you all blind!?" shouted Sasuke.

"What do you mean?" Tsunade said.

"That stuff was edited together!"

"Oh so now we add Terrible Liar to your List of Offenses!" Tsunade exclaimed. "Let's vote!"

"All in Favor of Sentencing Sasuke to death say Aye!" Tsume said.

"Aye!"

"All Opposed?"

"Neigh!"

"Motion passed."

Sasuke paled in fear. The Anbu started dragging him away. "MOM PLEASE! YOU KNOW I DIDN'T DO IT!" He begged.

Mikoto looked conflicted and was tempted to stand up. However she didn't. She watched as her son was dragged out and broke down crying. "Where did I go wrong!?"

Tsume moved over and patted her back. "Hey, it's alright."

"NO IT'S NOT!" yelled Mikoto glaring at the woman. "HOW WOULD YOU FEEL IF ONE OF YOUR KIDS WAS TAKEN AWAY LIKE THAT!?"

Tsume flinched as No one said anything.

Mikoto stood up and walked out of the room. She was currently lost in her thoughts. She stared at the ground as she left the tower.

"Mikoto wait!" Tsume called.

Mikoto stopped as the woman ran up to her. "What is it?" She said Glumly.

"Look I'm sorry for not being sincere."

"No, I'm sorry for Snapping, you were just trying to Help."

"Well if you need someone to talk to, just come on over, I'll be there for ya."

She nods. Then she kept walking away and pondered where she could go. That's when she bumped into Naruto.

"Oh, sorry Mikoto-san." he apologized.

"It's fine." she replied in a hollow tone and walked past him.

"Hey what's wrong?"

She ignored him and kept walking.

"Mikoto-San?"

"Just leave me alone."

"Please just talk to me!" he pleaded reaching out and grabbing her wrist.

"Just let me Go!" she cried with tears in her eyes pulling her wrist away. "Please just let me go!" She said as she dropped to her Knees.

Naruto frowned as the woman covered her eyes and cried into them. He hugged her. She kept sobbing while the male slowly rubbed her back. "It's okay, just cry, I'm here." he rubbed her back as she slowly moved her head forward and cried onto his shoulder.

"Thank you Naruto." she sniffled pulling back.

"So what happened?"

"S...S...Sasuke...he..." she sniffled while finding it hard to get out.

"He what?"

"He...killed two people!" she cried out before she started sobbing her again.

Naruto Paled.

"And now he's been sentenced away!" she cried out while looking at the ground and letting her tears fall down on it.

Naruto could feel tears well up in his eyes. He moved closer to Mikoto and hugged her from the sides as best he could.

"Thank you." she pulled him into a hug as both cried into the other.

(Later with Naruto and Mikoto)

Both were walking into the Uchiha district after getting new groceries.

"Thanks for helping me Naruto."

"No problem Mikoto-san." he smiled as they walked into the kitchen and put the stuff away. That's when he saw a Picture of her with a Red Haired Woman. "Hey, who's this?" he asked.

Mikoto was shocked. 'Oh No!'

He picked the picture up. "She a friend?"

She gave a Sigh. "She was more than you think. She was someone close to you."

"She was?"

"She was your mother." she dropped the bomb.

"M-m-m-my mother?" he stared at her in disbelief and dropped the picture. "You knew my Mother!"

"Yes, she was my best friend actually."

He was shocked "W-W-Why didn't you tell me?"

"It was an order by the 3rd."

"Jiji? But why? Why not tell me the truth!?"

"He only did it to protect you."

"How!?"

"she had a Lot of Enemies." she replied while closing her eyes.

Naruto said nothing. He looked at the floor and gripped his hands while feeling tears coming out.

Mikoto saw this and hugged him.

"Did..did she love me?"

"Yes, she loved you very much. I can't imagine her ever thinking otherwise." she whispered making sure to rub his back as she heard him start sniffling.

He hugged her tighter as he continued to Cry.

"There there, let it all out." she whispered while ignoring her shoulder getting wetter. Right now he needed her. And as far as she knew she needed him as well.

This kept going for a few minutes before Naruto slowly stopped crying. "Thank you"

"It's alright." she smiled while taking a tissue to wipe the tears away. "Feel better?"

He nods. "Thanks Mikoto-san."

"It's no problem Naruto-Kun." she said with a Smile.

Naruto got up and left the compound when he smelled something. 'What is that?' He followed the smell and saw Hinata outside Barbecuing.

"Oh! Hi Naruto!" she waved.

"Hey Hinata, whatcha Cooking?"

"Just some burgers."

"Burgers?"

"Yup."

"What's a Burger?"

"Slabs of meat grilled on this that you can eat with your bare hands."

"Cool!"

"I also invited the others to come by and enjoy them."

He sat down on a Nearby Stool. It took a few minutes before the others arrived.

"Thanks for cooking us this Meal Hinata!" Choji said.

"No problem." she smiled putting the burgers on a plate and put it on a table. "Make sure to use buns, they're still hot."

They each grab a burger and some buns. All of them sat down before digging into them.

Hinata noticed that Ino wasn't eating. "What's wrong?"

"I just can't believe that Sasuke would kill Sakura." she said sadly.

Everyone listening nodded or closed their eyes in a prayer for the girl.

"Can we start eating now?" Choji said with a Mouthful of Burger.

"Go ahead."

Everyone Dug in. All the while Hinata hid a dark grin as she bit into her own. 'Looks Like Sakura was Useful after all.'

"Don't worry Ino, just Know that Sakura Lives on in all of Us." Naruto said.

'Oh you have no idea.'


	4. Chapter 4

Wrath of inner Hinata

chapter 4

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was walking down the road heading towards Ichiraku ramen. Even after that 'burger', he still felt hungry and could use his favorite food.

"Hey Old Man you in?" He called as he entered the Restaurant.

"Hey Naruto." greeted Ayume walking out. "Here for your usual order?"

"Yeah sure!" he grinned before taking a seat.

"So how's it going?" Ayame asked.

"Pretty good, just got back from a barbeque."

"Oh, did you enjoy yourself?" she asked while she walked off to get the order ready.

"Yeah although I wish Sakura was here to enjoy it with us." he said sadly.

"Yeah, I heard. I'm sorry to hear Naruto." spoke Ayame who felt bad for the little blonde.

"It's alright I just still can't believe that Sasuke would do that!" he frowned gripping his hands. He felt someone touch his shoulder.

"Hey Now it's alright."

Naruto turned his head and he saw Hana. "Oh, hello Hana-san."

She gave a Smile. "Mind if I sit next to you?"

"Not at All."

Hana took the seat next to the blonde as Ayame came back with his order.

"Oh, hello Hana." she took out a pad and paper. "Can I get you anything?"

"I'll have what he's having." she said.

Ayame nodded and headed in back to get it ready.

Hana noticed that Naruto was upset. "Something Wrong Naruto?" She asked.

"You heard what happened, right?"

She nods. "Yeah."

"There's your answer." he replied before digging into his bowl. As he was starting to Eat she hugged Him. He blinked and looked at her in surprise.

"It's okay Naruto." she said comforting him. She rubbed her hand up and down his back. "If you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here."

Naruto felt a Few Tears fall from his face. "Thanks."

Ayame saw the tears and felt bad for him as she st Hana's order down in front of her. 'I wish I could make him feel better.' she thought.

Hana and Naruto separated from the hug with said Inuzuka breaking the chopsticks and started digging in.

'Sakura, may you find peace wherever you are.' Naruto thought as he Dug in as well. It didn't take long before he finished and ordered his next bowl.

Hana did the same. She saw Naruto already halfway done with his other bowl and chuckled.

"Man That Hit the Spot!" Naruto said Finishing off the Ramen.

"I swear, you could eat any Akimichi if you wanted to." smirked Hana.

"Yeah, but Choji still has me Beat!"

"You're not that far." she chuckled patting his back.

They both shared a Laugh. After a few dozen bowls for Naruto, he paid Ayame and got up from his seat.

"Thanks Ayame see ya Later!" He said as he walked off.

"Bye Naruto, come back when you're hungry." she called back.

"Mind of I tag along?" Hana said.

"You sure? I'm just going for a walk."

"Yeah." she walked over beside him. "Unless you're shy around an older woman."

This caused him to blush. "What! No!" He said Flustered.

"Good." she grinned as they walked away from the stand.

(Meanwhile in Konoha Prison)

Sasuke growled as he struggled against his chains.

"Having Fun?" A Voice said.

Sasuke turned to the door and saw pale eyes looking in on him. "Hinata?"

"Hello Sasuke-teme, having fun?" she asked with a smile.

"Hinata you have to get me out of here, I was Framed!"

"Hmmm, nah. After all, that would be a waste of all my hard work." she chuckled.

"Hard Work?" he asked with confusion as her chuckling started sounding darker.

"Oh Yes My Hard Work, it was so much Fun Killing that Pink haired Slut and her Family, but then again you should know!" She said with a Dark smile.

"What? You...You killed them?" he spoke in horror and shock.

"Yes And I should do the Same to You!" She said while stepping closer to the Bars.

"You crazy bitch! You set me up!" he growled tugging on the chains. "Why!"

"Because I hate you and that pink bitch for treating Naruto Like Shit!" she growled while her eyes seemed to flash red.

Sasuke was terrified that she was able to do something like this.

"And now, this cell will be your grave."

Sasuke growled, but inwardly He was afraid.

"Now, let's get to the best part." she started going through handsigns.

"I May Not Have any Chakra but I can still fight You Bitch!" He roared.

Hinata grinned as she finished her handsigns. She took a step closer and sasuke reached through the Bars and brought her down. "GOTCHA!" He said with a Smirk.

At that moment Anko rounded the corner hearing the sounds. "WHAT THE HELL!" She saw Hinata's clothes torn with Sasuke grabbing at her with a lecherous grin.

"P-P-Please Help me!" Hinata said In a Frightened Tone of Voice.

Anko ran over and pulled Hinata away from Sasuke before grabbing his and bent it back before it snapped.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed out in pain as he gripped his now broken arm.

"You alright?" Anko asked as she turned to Hinata.

"I just wanted to see if he was Framed. I wanted to try and Help Him, But He….he!" Hinata hugged Anko as she cried into her Shirt.

The jounin held the girl and rubbed her back while Sasuke groaned in pain.

"She's Lying, she's the one who Set me Up!" He said.

Anko turned and scowled at the boy before reaching through the bars and grabbed his throat. "YOU BASTARD! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD TRY SOMETHING THAT LOW!"

Sasuke gasped and tried prying her hand off while the woman's hand tightened.

"Anko what's going on, I heard you Yell!" Ibiki said running in.

"This bastard tried raping Hinata." she spoke without letting go.

Ibiki scowled as he grabbed Sasuke. "I'll let Lady Tsunade Punish you!"

"It's not me! She came here and is framing me again! She killed Sakura and her family!" he cried out pointing at the girl.

To Sasuke Hinata was Giving him an Evil Smirk, but to Anko and Ibiki she was still Frightened.

"Anko, take Hinata out of here and make sure she's alright, I'll deal with this scum." ordered Ibiki.

She nods. "Come on Hinata." she said as she helped the girl to her feet.

Hinata sniffled in her eyes while giving the finger to Sasuke.

"YOU BITCH!" He roared as he struggled in Ibiki's Grip. That got his other wrist broken as a result.

Ibiki smashed through the bars and Hoisted Sasuke up and slammed him against the Wall. "Normally I'd talk to Tsunade-sama, but I think we'll have to hold off for a little bit."

"No, Hinata Framed me Honest!" He said.

"Yeah yeah yeah, tell it to the needles." he spoke carrying Sasuke down the hall.

"NO! LET ME GO! AHHHHHHHHH!" Sasuke screamed out in Pain.

'Music to my ears.' thought Hinata with a dark chuckle.

Anko opened the door for Hinata and escorted the Young Hyuuga Home. Hinata made sure to sniffle to help keep up the appearance.

"Don't worry Hinata, he won't Hurt you anymore." Anko said in a Comforting voice. She rubbed the girl's back while growling at the Uchiha.

"Thank You Anko-San I just Hope Naruto-Kun doesn't find out. I'd hate to see him do anything Drastic."

"Don't worry, this will be our little secret." She said with a Smile.

Hinata smiled and hugged her while hiding a dark grin.

"You Know Naruto's Lucky to have a Girl like you looking out for him. I just wish I was as Lucky." Anko said with a Sad Smile.

"Cheer up Anko-san, you'll find someone." smiled Hinata. 'Poor Anko-San she's been through so much, what if I..No! Naruto's Mine! And I Refuse to Share him with Anyone! But then again, if I Share then maybe we could...' Her thoughts were Interrupted by Anko getting her Attention.

"We're here." she spoke as they were outside the compound.

"Huh?" she blinked. "Oh, thanks Anko-san."

"No problem." she said with a smile. She turned and walked off with her hands in her jacket.

'Maybe.' she thought. 'No! I don't Care what she's been Through, Naruto is Mine and No one Else's! But then again, she hasn't had anyone to Love her.' Hinata thought. 'Damn it! Am I actually considering letting another woman near MY Naruto?'

Hinata was Conflicted she felt Sorry For Anko, but she also didn't want to Share Naruto. She walked into her home while clenching and unclenching her hands.

"Hinata, where have you Been?" Hiashi said with a Scowl.

"Just out for a walk." she smiled.

His glare deepened. "You're Lying."

"Why do you say that father?" she feigned ignorance.

"Because you have never been Happy."

'Fucking old bastard! Bother someone else!' She inwardly Growled.

"And did you let that Kyuubi brat in our home?"

"His Name is Naruto!" She said with Angry.

Hiashi scowled before swinging his hand and slapped her. "DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO ME LIKE THAT YOU PATHETIC BITCH!" He Roared.

Hinata held her cheek while glaring at the ground.

"You are to Be Punished for your Insolence!" He said as he walked off.

'Oh, that's it! I have another obstacle to kill.' she growled in her mind. Hinata got up and walked Off towards her room when she Bumped into Hanabi who was Wearing A Large Sunhat and Sunglasses. "Oh, hello Hanabi-chan."

"Hello." she said in a Low Voice trying to keep her face out of View.

"Why are you wearing those?"

"...because I want too." she said quickly.

Hinata frowned. "Hanabi, if something's wrong, tell me."

"Nothing's Wrong Okay!?" She yelled. she tried walking past her sister.

Hinata grabbed her shoulder "Just Tell Me what's wrong!"

"NO!"

Hinata reached over and snatched the hat and Glasses off of her Face. Her eyes widened seeing the bruises over her sister's face. "What Happened?" Hinata said kneeling down.

"F...Father." Hanabi muttered.

Hinata was inwardly seething. 'THAT FUCKING BASTARD!' "Don't worry Hanabi, I'll have a Talk with him." Hinata said with a Sweet Smile.

"It's nothing, it's just a sign he wants me to get better. Father really does care." spoke Hanabi as she walked past her sister.

"Hiashi Hyuuga, What have you done?" Hinata said to herself. She growled as her eyes glowed red.

(Meanwhile in Uchiha Compound)

Mikoto walked down the empty hallway with a frown as she entered her lonely bedroom. She sat down on the Bed when she heard the Window Open.

"Hi Mikoto-chan."

Mikoto was Shocked to see Naruto. "Naruto? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to Make you feel good." he said as he sniffed her Hair.

"W-What?" she spoke in surprise as he sat down and started running a hand across her lap. "S-Stop that!"

"Why, isn't this what you wanted?" He said as he lightly Rubbed her Crotch.

"A-Ah!" she gasped as she felt one of his hands rub against her chest.

Naruto gave a Smirk. "You like that, don't ya?"

"N-N-N-No!" She moaned while her legs spread out and felt his hand move harder against her groin. "Yes!" She moaned.

He grinned and started pinching her nipple through her clothes.

She let out a Loud Pleasurable Gasp.

"Want me to stop now?"

"NO!" she moaned out feeling her body heat up.

Naruto started to Move his Fingers Faster.

She squirmed against his fingers and moaned as he kept rubbing and kneading her breast. "I'm Cumming!" She yelled as her juices soaked his fingers. She panted as Naruto pulled his hand back and showed how wet they were. She slowly opened her eyes and sadly Naruto wasn't there. She sat up in her bed and blushed feeling her wet panties.

"I Have to Have Him he has to be Mine!" she spoke with lust as her eyes changed into their Sharingan mode. "And No Hyuuga Slut is going to Stop me From Taking What's Mine!"


	5. Chapter 5

Wrath of inner Hinata

chapter 5

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata was in the Backyard of the Hyuuga Compound. She was busy attacking a training dummy to take out her frustration out on it.

"Stupid Hiashi, Stupid Hanabi for believing stupid Hiashi!" She said with each strike. Her palm strikes started putting dents in the dummy with Hinata's adrenaline not slowing down.

"Uhh Lady Hinata?" Neji said.

"WHAT!" she roared out turning to him.

Neji Flinched and was Utterly Terrified.

"TALK!"

"Uhh...well, Lady Tsunade Has Called you too her Office."

Hinata looked confused and seemed to calm down. "Did she say why?"

"She has a Mission for Team 8."

"Oh." she nodded. "Alright." She left the Compound and headed for the Tower. 'It better be good, I wanted to hang out with my Naruto-kun.'

Speaking of Naruto, he was Walking around the Village wondering how and Why Hinata was the way she is. Granted he wasn't objecting to it, but for her to suddenly go from shy and reserved to outspoken and daring just made him curious.

'Hinata what happened to you?' He thought as he ended up Bumping into Mikoto.

"Oh! Hello Naruto." smiled the mother.

"Hi Mikoto-San Sorry for bumping into you Like that, I have a Lot on my Mind."

"Oh? Like what?" she asked.

"Well I've been thinking about why Hinata got so Bold."

"Well, why don't we talk about it at my house?"

"Sure" he said as he followed her.

Mikoto held a dark grin which Naruto didn't notice as they entered the district. 'Soon!' She thought. She opened the door and let Naruto go inside first before following and shut the door. "Would you like anything to Drink?" She asked.

"Sure, thank you."

She went into the Kitchen and poured two Glasses of Lemonade, but she added a little something extra to Naruto's Glass. It was a small blue pill which she stirred around in the glass with a silent chuckle. She carried the Glasses over to Naruto and they sat down.

"Thanks." he nodded taking one of the glasses. He gulped it all down and began to feel Woozy.

"What's wrong?" Mikoto asked with false concern at seeing Naruto wobble.

"I don't feel so..." Naruto fainted before he could Finish his Sentence.

"Oh dear, looks like someone's sleepy." she giggled before moving over and pulled him over with his head resting on her lap. She gave a Dark smile as She started to Take off his Clothes. She slipped his orange jacket off first and then worked on his shirt while staring at his chest.

"It's so Smooth." she leaned down and licked the muscles on it. "So Tasty!" She said wiping her mouth.

She shuddered at feeling her folds get wet and stared at Naruto's face with dark eyes. "Soon Naruto, you will be mine!" She Whispered.

Back at Tsunade's office, Hinata reached it and saw her team waiting before she walked over and stood beside them.

"Finally You're Here Hinata." Kiba said.

"Sorry, got holdup."

"Now that you're all Here it's time to get down to Business." Tsunade Spoke. "I brought you here for a mission outside of the village." Tsunade Explained "About 5 Miles away from the SuiTora River there Lies a Bandit Camp. Your Mission is to Intercept them before they Strike the Nearby Village."

"Yes Hokage-sama." bowed the team.

"Good you have 4 Hours to prepare!"

They nodded and headed out of the office.

Hinata headed back to the Compound to Get ready. 'Damn it! I wanted to make out with Naruto. Hmm, maybe I still can~'

"Lady Hinata!" Neji yelled running up to her.

"What is it?"

"It's Hanabi she has a Broken Arm!"

"WHAT!" she screamed before she and Neji ran back home. 'That Damn Bastard Hiashi!' Hinata thought.

When they reached it they bolted for Hanabi's room. When they got there they saw that Hanabi's left arm was in a Cast and her right eye was Bleeding.

"Hanabi!" Hinata ran over and got on her knees. "What happened? Who did this to you?"

"Father." she said looking away.

Hinata's eyes narrowed and she grit her teeth while feeling furious anger course through her.

"It was my fault, I failed in the training exercises father gave me and I was punished, I deserved it." Hanabi muttered to herself while holding the cast.

Hinata and Neji were shocked to hear this.

"W...What?" spoke Neji in disbelief.

"It's True." she said.

'Hiashi, I swear to make your death the most horrible one in all of history.' growled Hinata.

"I should Go." Hanabi said trying to get to her feet.

"No." spoke Hinata putting a hand on the sister's shoulder.

"What?"

"You're going to let Neji help you heal while I deal with him."

"No, I deserved it, and besides he only did it Because he loves me!" Hanabi said in a Firm Tone.

"No! A real father wouldn't do that!" yelled Hinata.

"But He did because he Loves Me!" cried out Hanabi in denial.

Hinata was getting Annoyed by her Sister's attitude. 'Seems I'll have to be even MORE firm.'

Hanabi Stormed off but Hinata Stopped Her.

"Hanabi! You need to realize that Hiashi is not a caring father in the slightest!"

"Yes he is, he does Care!" She yelled.

"NO HE DOESN'T!"

Using her Free Hand Hanabi Slapped Hinata Across her Face. "YOU'RE JEALOUS BECAUSE FATHER LOVES ME MORE THAN YOU BECAUSE YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A DEMON LOVING WHORE!" The Young Hyuuga screamed as she ran off.

Now Normally Hinata would Try to Kill or at Least Hurt Hanabi for not only Slapping her, but Insulting Naruto, but she knew she couldn't do it. She loved her sister too Much to Actually Hurt her but Hinata Knew that Hiashi was to Blame for this and he would pay very very Dearly. Hinata just Stood there with her Hair Shading her eyes as Neji was Too Shocked to Say anything.

"L...Lady...Hinata?" spoke Neji in concern.

Hinata said Nothing, instead she walked off towards her Room to Prepare for her Mission. 'Hanabi, I WILL help you.'

Back at the Uchiha Compound, Mikoto had taken off the rest of Naruto's clothes and stared over his form with lust and felt her panties getting soaked.

Soon Naruto started to wake up. "Huh? What happened?" he groaned.

"Hello Naruto-kun." Mikoto spoke with a Smile.

"Mikoto-san?" he looked down and blushed seeing he was naked. "W-W-Why am I naked?!"

"Because we're going to have sex." she replied with a straight face.

"What!?" he cried out with wide eyes and a blush.

"Something Wrong?" she asked while tilting her head.

"Of course, why would you want to have Sex with Me!?" He exclaimed.

"Well, do you want the long version or the short version?"

"Uhhhh, the Long Version?"

She sighed and sat down in front of him. "It has something to do with your mother."

"My Mom?"

"Let's just say your mother and me were...close."

"Close?"

(Flashback Time!)

A younger Mikoto sighed as she walked through the village while feeling sore from her mission.

"What's wrong Miko-Chan?" A Voice said from behind her.

She turned and smiled at a redhead around her age. "Oh Hello Kushina-Chan." she smiled.

"Someone feeling sore?"

"Yeah a little."

"Then come on over and I can help you unwind."

She smiled. "Alright."

Both women walked to the Uzumaki district with Kushina brushing her hand across Mikoto's ass.

Mikoto Blushed at the Contact. 'Wow, she must be horny to do that in public.'

They soon made it to the Uzumaki Compound. Kushina dragged Mikoto straight to the main building. She took her up to her Room. As soon as they arrived, Kushina slammed their lips together.

Mikoto was Surprised but moaned into the kiss. They wrapped their arms around each other with Kushina caressing her ass.

"You're such a Slut Kushina." Mikoto giggled.

"Says the one who always liked it when I massaged her naked." teased Kushina.

Mikoto blushed. She let out a moan as Kushina started kissing her neck while grabbing her breasts.

(End Flashback)

Naruto blushed with his jaw dropped. "Wow so mom was…?"

"A lesbian? Yup. And me and her would do all sorts of things." smiled with a smile and shudder.

Naruto Blushed. "But then how did she get with my Dad?"

"Well it was more of a phase for us. Eventually we stopped doing that stuff and had to get married for our clans."

"Was she happy to Know she was Pregnant?"

"Of course." she smiled. "I can't remember a Time she wouldn't stop Talking about you."

(Flashback)

"I can't wait till they come out." smiled Kushina rubbing her belly.

"Me neither!" gushed Mikoto with a smile. "Have you thought about names for a boy or girl?"

"Hmmm For a Girl I thought about Naming her Haineko and for a Boy Naruto how bout you?"

Mikoto Giggled."Yeah they're Called Headache and Buzzkill."

"Now that's just mean to nickname your own kids like that." giggled Kushina. She then felt a Kick. "Looks like you found it funny Huh?" another kick happened and got both women laughing.

(End flashback)

"And when I heard she died and you were an orphan, I was horrified." frowned Mikoto.

Naruto got Sad. Then he looked at her. "But wait, that still doesn't explain why you want to have sex with me."

"Naruto as you Know Sasuke's Execution was Yesterday."

(Flashback)

Sasuke growled as two shinobi dragged him to a stand.

"Be lucky the Anbu are killing you!"

They locked him to the stand and stood back. Mikoto was in the audience watching everything. As Tsunade walked up.

"If Anyone Has anything to Say to the Guilty Party, Speak Now!"

"Cut off his head!" called one of the watchers.

"Burn him at the Stake!"

"Cut off his head then burn it!"

Mikoto walked up to the stage. Everyone was hushed as they looked at the woman.

"Mom Please you Know I didn't Do it!" He cried Hoping his Mother would Save Him.

Mikoto felt tears well up In her eyes as she Hugged him. "Sasuke I'm Sorry but, I don't Believe you."

Sasuke was Scared his mother didn't believe him, but Mikoto said something that Quelled his fears. "Just Know that I'll always love you Sasuke." Mikoto said as she stepped next to Tsunade.

"Anyone else?" asked Tsunade looking at the faces. No one dared said Anything. "Then let the guilty be executed!"

An anbu came Down and Lit Sasuke on Fire. "AHHHHHHH!"

After 25 Minutes of Fire The screaming Stopped. Sasuke's charred body dropped to the ground.

Mikoto cried her eyes Out as she latched onto Tsunade. Said hokage rubbed her back as the anbu dragged the body off.

(End Flashback)

Naruto saw Mikoto start to tear up and moved over to rub her back. "It's alright." he said.

She sniffled and pulled him into a hug with her breasts rubbing against his chest. "Ever since Kushina's death,The Clan's Massacre and Sasuke's Execution I've been Lonely all by myself. I...I...I sometimes Wonder if anyone even Loves me anymore!" She cried/

Naruto ignored her breasts and hugged her while rubbing her back. "OF course someone loves you."

"Who?" She asked.

"Well in a way, me." he revealed with a light blush. "I mean, you're always so nice to me and I felt bad about what happened to you. I'm sorry you felt alone."

Mikoto blushed and faced Naruto. "You really do love me?"

"Well, it's more of a crush but-" he was cut off as Mikoto slammed their lips together. Naruto's eyes widened in shock. 'Crap! I know I meant that, but if Hinata hears about this...'

Naruto flinched when he felt Mikoto rubbing his Cock. 'Should I go along or stop this?'

"Naruto I want you to fuck me." she said whispering in his ear. She licked the ear while rubbing her thumb against the tip of his cock.

Naruto let out a soft moan. He felt his cock get harder with her breasts rubbing up against his chest.

"Please Naruto, please Fuck this Naughty Uchiha." she said.

"But Hinata-"

"Doesn't have to know about this." Mikoto went down and started to Lick around the Head of Naruto's Cock.

"Ah!" he gasped.

She then began to suck him off. 'So tasty.' she thought dragging her tongue around it.

Naruto was blown away...pun very much intended by Mikoto pleasuring Him. 'Well...maybe I should go with it.' He thought. 'Yeah I mean I can tell Hinata Later.'

Mikoto started to slowly bob her head up and down.

"Mikoto-Chan!" He moaned.

'Sounds like he likes this. She started to Fondle his Balls as she sucked harder.

Naruto groaned and gripped the ground.

"Mikoto-Chan I'm going to Cum!"

Hearing that made her bob her head even faster.

He released his seed deep into her mouth. "Ah!" he groaned out.

Mikoto swallowed the Load down. 'So good~'

She pulled out and wiped her mouth.

Naruto panted and was stunned at how fast he came.

"That was delicious." She said with a Smirk. "Care to feel more?"

He unknowingly Nodded Yes.

With Team 8, they had met back up and were heading out of the village.

"Alright let's Locate those Bandits!" Kiba said with enthusiasm.

"It'd be wise to keep our volume down." remarked Shino.

"Shino's right Kiba we have to be Vigilant." Kurenai Spoke.

"But me and Akamaru can sniff them out before they even hear us."

"Kiba Shut Up!" Hinata Snapped.

Kiba reeled back while Shino and Kurenai looked to her.

"Hinata are you feeling okay?" Kurenai Asked.

"Of course, why do you ask?"

"You're not acting like yourself." Shino spoke.

"Of course I am." she smiled.

Kurenai was worried about Hinata, she was never Like this before. 'Did something bad happen?'

"Nothing happened Sensei, I'm Fine." she waved off.

Kurenai was about to question her until she spotted Smoke. "All of you keep it down and stay low."

They nodded. All of them stuck close while moving closer.

When they made it to the camp they saw 88 Bandits all sorting through their loot.

"Woah, lot more than I thought." whispered Kiba.

"Hinata scout the area!...Hinata?" Kurenai said. She turned to see said girl was gone.

They saw Hinata Changing from Behind a Tree and to their surprise she wasn't wearing anything underneath.

"Hinata! What are you doing!?" whispered Kiba who took the chance to look over her with a grin.

"Changing." she replied like it was obvious before glaring at him. "Don't look."

Kurenai covered Kiba's Eyes. "Hinata, put your clothes back on."

"No." she spoke before slowly walking towards the camp. She was wearing a Scantily Clad Red Dress that showed her Massive Cleavage.

"What is she doing?" whispered Shino to his sensei.

"I don't know." Kurenai said.

Hinata grinned to herself as some of the bandits took notice of her form. They started to Surround her.

"Well well well, look at what we got here." Spoke one of the Thugs.

"What's a cute little thing like you doing out here?" grinned another one staring at her chest.

"Me? Oh I just got Lost and I don't know my way back to my Village. I saw Smoke and I was wondering if you all could help me?" Hinata said using her shy girl persona.

"Well why the rush? Stick around and have a few drinks with us." grinned one wrapping an arm over her shoulder.

"Oh I couldn't." she twiddled her fingers for added effect.

"Oh but we insist!" One said grabbing her boobs.

"Oh!" she jumped while putting a shy and nervous face while inside she was gritting her teeth and seeing red. 'I'm so going to enjoy this!' She thought.

They lead her over to a stump with other touching her other breasts and even caressing her ass.

That's when they noticed a Ring on her Finger that had the Konoha Insignia on it. "Hey! She's from Konoha!"

Hinata reached into her Rack and threw down a Smoke Pellet.

"Ah! Get her!"

Hinata backflipped away from the bandits and hid behind a nearby boulder.

The bandits scramble to find her while she waved to her team as a signal.

However before they sprung into Action Hinata stopped everything. "WAIT!" She screamed.

Her team and the bandits stopped as they turned to the boulder.

"You all May be thinking, why the sexy red dress? Well that's so Bad guys can't see me Bleed!" She points to a Thug. "See? That Guy has the right Idea, he wore the brown Pants!"

Said bandit looked at his pants and growled before running around the boulder. When he made it to the other side he threw a Bomb at Hinata.

She grinned before sending it back with a palm strike.

The bandit dodged just in time as Hinata Jumped on top of the Boulder. "ALRIGHT SHIT-MUNCHERS LISTEN UP! I ONLY HAVE 12 KUNAI SO SOME OF YOU ARE GONNA HAVE TO SHARE!"

"Kill this bitch!"

Hinata gave a smirk and Looked at the Camera. "Cue the Music!" She said as she tossed a Kunai Towards 8 Bandits that seemingly missed them. They were about to charge until their throats Erupted in a Shower of Blood.

"What the hell?!" spoke Kiba with wide eyes.

Hinata Jumped down and slashed the throats of 45 Bandits at once. How? By flinging a Kunai onto a Tree and having it Ricochet against everything in the Area.

"How is she doing that?" spoke Shino in awe.

Hinata yawned dropped an Kunai towards her foot, she then lazily Kicked it and it Landed in the head of a Charging Bandit Dual Wielding Two crossbows. When the Kunai made Contact the Bandit Misfired his Weapons causing the 4 Arrows in the crossbows To Take out 4 More Bandits.

"I've never seen this skill before." muttered Kurenai with narrowed eyes in suspicion.

"She Killed the Boss!"

"Let's get out of Here!" The Last 3 Bandits ran off into the Forest as Hinata walked over to one of the Corpses and pulled out a Kunai and licked the blood off of it.

"Ooooooooh! I am Sooooooo Fuckin Wet RIGHT NOW!"

"Kurenai-sensei?" spoke Shino.

Kurenai snapped out of her Stupor and went over to Hinata. "Hinata! Talk, why did you just put the mission at risk?"

"Oh don't worry Sensei I didn't get hurt." hinata said Casually as Blood slowly dripped down from her face. "That Scar was There from this morning."

"That's not what I asked. Do you have any idea what might have happened? You could have suffered something worst than death."

"What, me getting the shit fucked outta me? And oh hold on." Hinata said as she paused, turns out this hinata was a Shadow Clone and the real one was Hunting down the escaped Bandits.

With said Hinata, she was jumping from tree to tree while the leftover bandits kept running.

"Did We Lose her?" One asked.

"Yeah I think so."

"SURPRISE BITCHES I BROUGHT FAVORS FOR ALL OF YOU!" Hinata screamed from above. She dove down and slammed an open palm against one's back. This caused him to cough up his heart. "Hey look, a prize."

The other two Ran away in fear.

"Wrong move." Hinata took out a steam pellet and tossed it towards them the resulting steam was really an Acidic Spray.

"AHH!" they screamed out feeling their skin start to melt.

"Music to my ears!" Hinata said, but unaware To her there was one Bandit left and he was behind a tree.

'She's insane!' "I need to get out of here!" He said to himself.

"And then there was one."

He paled when he saw Hinata above him.

She grinned before dropping down and slammed her palms against both sides of his head. This caused his head to explode in a bloody fashion. Hinata smiled while getting most of it on her. She whipped her hands and went back. "Well, that was eventful."

Kurenai and the others saw Hinata walking up to them. And panicked seeing all the blood.

"HINATA! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!" Kurenai screamed.

"I got covered in blood, what else?"

They were all Shocked to the point where Shino's glasses fell off.

"Shino I didn't know that you're eyes were Brown." Hinata said.

"Hinata! We need to get you to a doctor!" spoke Kurenai in worry.

"Why?"

"You're covered in blood!"

"So?"

"Is it yours?" asked Shino getting his glasses back on.

"Nope not at all." she smiled while idly licking some of it off her cheek. "Mmmm tasty!" She said.

Her team looked green with Kiba covering his mouth.

"What's wrong, I got something in my teeth?"

"Hinata, that's not sanitary." spoke her sensei.

"So what?"

Kurenai and Shino shared a glance while Kiba ran off to throw up.

"You wanna know what's not Sanitary? Naruto Cumming all over my Back and not filling me with his Seed!" Hinata said Bluntly.

Kurenai and Shino's jaws dropped while Kiba scowled hearing that.

Now fun fact, Kurenai Hates Naruto. No, Not because of the Kyuubi, she actually feels bad that he had something like that Sealed in him, but that's not the reason why. She Hates Him because she believes that if Hinata ever Confessed to him, he would Take advantage of the Poor Girl and Use her however he liked and to Her, Hinata telling them this was making her Hatred Justified, but she wouldn't let it show, oh no she vowed to make Naruto Suffer for this!

"Hinata what do you mean by that?" Kurenai said.

"Do I have to draw a picture? We fucked."

Shino passed out while Kiba growled.

"Yup, so don't be surprised if I've got a bun in the oven."

Kurenai clenched her teeth in anger. "So he Raped you?"

"Nope. I pretty much seduced him actually." she replied.

All Kiba heard was "Naruto has a Limp Dick and can't Pleasure me, I need a Big strong alpha male to Punish me and put me in my Place as his Bitch!"

And all Kurenai heard was "He forced himself on me, he threatened to Kill me if I didn't become his slave. Please Kurenai sensei Help me!"

And all Shino heard was "Nope I Pretty much Seduced him Actually."

Kinda funny how Shino is the only one Fine with all of this.

"Now are we done? I need to take a shower and not smell like blood. Unless he likes that in which case I'm staying like this." Hinata said as she walked ahead.

'That bastard! I'll kill Naruto and make her mine!' thought Kiba.

'That Bastard Assaulted Hinata and Made her a Slut, I'll make him Pay for this!' Kurenai thought.

'I hope these two actually listened to her.' thought Shino.

Meanwhile back with Naruto

Said male groaned as Mikoto's tongue kept flicking across his dick while massaging it with her breasts. "This is so good Mikoto-Chan!" He moaned.

'I'd like to see that brat do this with small breasts.'

"Mikoto-Chan I'm Cumming!" groaned Naruto holding her head down.

She moved her Tongue Faster wanting his seed. Soon it came spewing out into her mouth. She swallows his Massive load and pushes him on his back and straddles his cock. "I want you to cum deep inside me now."

Naruto blushed. "Are you sure? Cause you might get Pregnant!"

She leaned down with her eyes dark. "I will take in every last drop." As she said this she sat down engulfing his cock. "AH YES!"

"So Tight!" Naruto Moaned.

"And it's all for you Naruto-kun!"

He grabbed her hips and started to move her faster.

"Oh yes!" she moaned rocking her hips with his thrusts. She leaned down and started to kiss him as Naruto used his hand to grab her ass. 'My whole body is on fire!'

She stopped kissing and Got off of him and got on all fours. "Naruto, go ahead and fuck me like a bitch."

He nodded and went for it. He moved over and grinned before slowly rubbing the tip across her wet folds.

"Do it Naruto, Fuck your Naughty Uchiha Mommy!"

'Damn, she's really into it.'

"Do it please!" She practically begged.

"You asked for it!" he slammed himself all the way in.

"YES! IT'S BEEN SOOOOO LONG!" she moaned feeling her body tingle feeling the meat inside her.

Naruto moved at a fast pace. He was stunned at how tight and warm it felt and made his hips move by instinct. "Mikoto-Chan, Mikoto-Chan!"

"No I'm your Mommy Say it! Say it Naruto-Kun!" She moaned out.

"Uh, mommy?"

"Yes, say more like you mean it!"

"Mommy!" he grunted as he tried thrusting harder.

"Yes Yes Fuck your Slut of a Mommy!" She moaned.

'This is weird, but still hot!'

"Spank me!"

Naruto started swatting her ass cheek while going faster.

"YES KEEP SPANKING ME! DO IT, PUNISH ME FOR TRYING TO RAPE YOU!"

"You like being treated like this?" he whispered in a growl filled with lust.

"Yes my mother was a Brothel owner when I became a Teenager, I had this Fetish for being treated badly during Sex. Fugaku was a Fool and didn't understand, but your mother did and she treated me like the Wonderful filth I am!"

'Woah, she's into some real kinky stuff.' he thought with a blush.

She pulled out and wiggled her ass. "Naruto-Sama please, Please Fuck your Naughty Uchiha Slut, stick your Cock in my Ass, it's yours and yours and yours Alone!" She moaned.

"Let's try something else." he grinned crossing his fingers before four clones of himself appeared.

"So Many Cocks, All for this Unworthy Uchiha Whore! You're just like your Mother!" She said while drooling.

"Then start sucking." he grinned pulling out before slamming into her ass.

She let out a Lustful scream as a Clone stuck his cock in her mouth. She eagerly started sucking on it while a second one slammed into her pussy.

"She's So Cock Hungry!" A clone said.

"Don't forget to help us." spoke a third with his cock near her as the fourth moved his cock to the other side.

"MORE! MAKE MORE! DROWN ME WITH YOUR CUM!" She screamed as she used her hands to Rub the Last two Clones off.

All the Naruto's groaned as they thrusted in whatever hole they were in while feeling their limits coming.

"Cum Cum Cum ALL I WANT IS CUM!" She moaned as she held her mouth open.

"Here it comes!" groaned Naruto as he and the clones started cumming.

"Yes Glorious Cum! Delicious Cum!" she moaned as the cum filled her holes and mouth with the rest flying out onto her. "So Much of My Master's Cum!" She moaned as she panted.

"Woah, she's really knky." remarked a clone before they started puffing away.

Naruto panted as his cock was still twitching.

"Naruto-Sama?"

"Yeah?"

"Please Use my Mouth and throat as a Pussy!" She said drooling.

"I don't know, you got plenty of cum, and I'm feeling a little tired."

"Tired? Or you just prefer me over that Hyuuga Slut!"

"Hey! She is not a slut." he growled.

"Yes she is!" She yelled.

He growled louder with his eyes slowly turning red.

"And that's all she ever be is a SLUT!" That was the finally straw.

"RAAAAAHHHH!" he roared before holding her head down on the floor while pushing his cock into her mouth.

Her eyes widened as she tried to say something. But it was muffled as Naruto started thrusting in and out of her mouth without restraint.

"You wanted my Cock, NOW YOU CAN CHOKE ON IT BITCH!" He roared.

'Oh god! This is better than before!'

"I'm Cumming You Better Swallow Every Drop!" He growled.

'Yes Naruto-sama!'

Naruto Roared as he filled her mouth with his seed. He made sure to hold her head to make sure it all went in. After a while he pulled out. He panted while slowly calming down.

"Please forgive me Naruto-Sama!" moaned Mikoto panting.

"Alright fine I will, just don't talk about Hinata like that again."

"Yes Naruto-sama."

Meanwhile with Hinata

Hinata was walking towards her Home having Completed her Mission. She had cleaned up and was back in her regular clothes.

When she got to the gate she looked up and saw Hanabi through her opened Window and to her horror she was Tying a Rope around her Neck. "HANABI!" she cried before jumping up via the sides of the building and jumped into the room.

She made it just in time to use a Kunai to cut the rope. Hanabi fell to the floor and coughed while Hinata rushed over to her side.

"Why?" Hanabi said.

"I should be saying that. Why would you try and kill yourself if you believed Hiashi loved you?"

"But that's just it Hinata he wants me to die. If I kill myself he'll realize I've improved, he'll realize I've gotten Stronger, he'll finally See that I'M WORTHY OF THE HYUUGA NAME! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THAT'S WHY I HAVE TO BE KILLED!"

Hinata stared at her sister in horror, Hanabi was Broken beyond relief and without warning she pushed Hinata out of the way and jumped out the window. "HANABI!"

Hinata tried to reach for her, but missed. At first she believed Hanabi was good as Dead, but she looked down and saw Neji Holding her.

"Don't worry Hinata, I've got her."

Hinata was grateful for Neji for saving Hanabi, but this was the Straw that broke the Camel's Back and Hinata knew what had to be Done. "Neji, Take Hanabi to Lady Tsunade."

He nodded before running out of the compound.

Hinata cracked her knuckles before Breaking a Nearby Vase to Retrieve the same Cleaver she used to kill the Haruno's With only Now the blood was dried up and it was Rusty. "Time to clean house."

She made her way to the Counsel room. There inside was Hiashi with the elders.

She stopped and placed her ear on the door when she heard them mention Hanabi.

"What do we do about that young daughter of yours?"

"Simple, we Kill her the same way we did her Mother!" Hiashi said.

Hinata's eyes widened as the kept talking.

"The same way you mean by Insanity right?"

"Of course."

Hinata stood there shaking in pure Rage. For years she was Told her mother died giving birth to Hanabi only to discover the Truth.

"What about the oldest daughter?"

"We use Hinata as Breeding Fodder and Sell Neji off to Kumo."

"Excellent, if he won't be tied down, he will be used for a profit and make sure to seal off his Byakugan."

Hinata's hair covered her eyes as she kicked the door Down and walked in. The elders and Hiashi turned with said man scowling.

"What are you doing here!?" He demanded.

Hinata Said Nothing.

"Speak girl." spoke one of the elders.

She still said nothing.

"SPEAK!" demanded Hiashi.

Without even blinking an Elder was gasping for air as a Kunai was Lodged in his throat, Hiashi and the others were shocked.

"I always hated these old men." whispered Hinata with her arm outstretched.

'I didn't even see her move!' Hiashi thought.

"Now Who's next?" Hinata said with a sadistic grin.

It was here that Hiashi and the elders Knew they Fucked Up.


	6. Chapter 6

Wrath of inner Hinata

chapter 6

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata Stood there with a Demented Grin on her Face. "Hello there boys, I was just passing by and couldn't help but hear EVERYTHING."

Hiashi scowled. "It matters not. Our choices will stay and you will listen!"

"Listen to what?" she smiled while walking in more without dropping the cleaver.

Hiashi started to Sweat a Little.

"Now, what was it you said was the plan for me and Hanabi?" She said with a Sick smile.

"Leave this you brat!" called one of the elders. Said Elder found a Kunai Lodged in his eye.

"Man, I always hated him. He always looked like a pedophile to me." she scoffed before facing the others. "You all too."

Hiashi scowled. "Hinata, this is Unacceptable!"

"Oh? You mean like how it was unacceptable to lie to me?" She said stepping forward. "Or was it when you beat Hanabi like she was trash?"

"That Brat Deserved it, she should've known her Place!" An Elder yelled. That got his own kunai, but right in the throat.

"That never gets Old." Hinata said. She threw more kunai to the other elders and each one either gurgled with one in their throats or gasped as some of their hearts were pierced. "Now Daddy Dearest we're Alone."

Hiashi stood up and got into a stance. "You have sullied the name of our clan. Now I'll do something I should have done before."

She raised an Eyebrow. "Really? You're going to kill me?"

Hiashi charged towards her.

"I'll take that as a yes." she sighed getting in her own stance.

Hiashi aimed a Strike for her Eye, trying to rip it out, but Hinata Grabbed his Fingers and Broke them. "AHH!" Hiashi reeled back in pain.

"You can't close my chakra points without any fingers." she grinned before swinging the cleaver and cut the fingers off.

"AHHHHHHH!" He Screamed in Pain.

"Don't worry, you have more to come off." she smiled.

Without Blinking Hiashi felt his Leg Bleed. "H-How are you this fast!"

Hinata gave a Grin. "When you've found someone to love, you find out all the potential just sleeping inside."

Hiashi stood up. He grit his teeth before jumping back. "You'll pay for that!"

"Then come and get me."

He charged her again Byakugan blazing.

She took a swing at him before he ducked under it.

He aimed a Strike for her Torso.

She frowned and turned her body to the left and felt his fingers hit the points in her other arm instead. "Gah!" She exclaimed as she gripped her arm in Pain. She jumped back while keeping a hold on her cleaver. "You Bastard!"

"Now I've evened the odds!"

She scowls and Charged him. "Die you bastard!"

Hiashi Smirked and dodged her strikes.

'Damn it! I refuse to let him win!' She thought with Anger. 'I'll make sure his organs paint this room!' She changes her stance as she twirls the Cleaver in her hand.

Hiashi smirked seeing how she was down one arm and he still had the advantage. "DIE!" He said charging her.

Hinata frowned while feeling her energy slowly leave her as time seemed to slow down. I'm not going to Die here!' She thought as she dodges his strike. She used all she had to swing upwards.

But sadly she missed. 'No!'

Hiashi Struck Hinata sending her towards the Wall.

She slammed into it with a grunt while feeling blood drip down her mouth. Hinata groaned as she tried to stand. But found Hiashi's foot in her gut.

"Well well well, Not so High and Mighty Now Demon Whore?" He sneered. "No prepare yourself for hell."

She growled. She saw him pull his open palm back and started losing hope.

"You're Just like your mother, a weak and Pathetic Bitch!"

Hearing that made her eyes widened as he brought his palm towards her head.

This had sent Hiashi Flying through the wall. He coughed up some blood and looked to see Hinata had dropped the cleaver with her arm outstretched in an open palm.

"It's One Thing to Bad Mouth me...It's one Thing to Bad mouth Naruto..." She looked him directly in his eyes and Hiashi felt something dangerous, something Cold and deadly, Fear. "But if You Ever in your pathetic Excuse for a Life ever Say that about my Mother I'll Make sure Hell has a Personal Place For you!" she growled with her Byakugan blazing.

Hiashi struggled to get up. But her palm strike hit his chest and it was a little hard to breathe now.

"I DIDN'T SAY STAND!" Hinata Roared. She picked the cleaver back up and bolted at him.

Hiashi tried to get back up But Found the Cleaver embedded inside of his Chest. "Night night." she smiled sweetly while twisting the blade.

Hiashi tried to scream, but instead felt himself growing Colder.

"Oh, and guess what?" she pulled her hand back and lifted up her shirt a little to show the word baby on her stomach. "Say hi to your grandchild."

His eyes widened as Hinata Reached for his throat and Ripped out his Windpipe.

"Bye bye~" she sang with a smile.

Hiashi slumped down dead.

"What did you think of your grandpa baby?" she looked at her belly. "Yeah I know I didn't like him either." she looked at the dead bodies and giggled. "Time to make a few changes."

The Door creaked opened as Hinata was cleaning up.

"Lady Hinata! W-What happened!" Neji said in shock and terror.

"Oh hello Neji!" she smiled. "Can you help me clean this up?"

Neji stared at her in disbelief.

"What? Some blood on my face?"

"What happened!?"

"Oh, I killed them." she shrugged.

"WHY!?" he cried out with horror.

Hinata explained everything she heard and why she did it.

"Now, are you going to tell?" she asked.

"...No, in fact, I didn't see Or Hear a Thing." he replied gulping in fear.

Hinata gave a smile. "Don't worry Neji even if you Told I wouldn't Hurt you." she dashed over and held the cleave to his neck. "But it would mean problems with my plans, and we can't have that now can we?"

Neji started to Sweat and nodded.

"Good." she pulled it away. "Now help me clean up the bodies and make up a story. Oh, and I need some help with my broken arm."

He nods. Both of them got to work on cleaning the blood and getting rid of the corpses.

"Thanks Neji."

"No problem, but what will we tell the others?"

"Fishing Trip and they were Killed by wild Bunnies!"

Neji looked at Hinata with a deadpanned look.

"What?"

"Wild Bunnies?"

"Okay fine Killer wild Bunnies."

"That doesn't help much."

"How?"

"Bunnies wouldn't be able to kill experienced shinobi."

"They will if they were from The Forest of Death!" she growled. "If you have a better idea, I'd just LOVE to hear it."

Neji thought for a Moment. "What if we say they were ambushed by Kumo nin? It wouldn't be hard considering...what happened."

"Killer Kumo Bunnies?"

"No." he sweatdropped.

"Ahhh." she sulked. "Fine." She admitted.

Soon both got the mess cleaned up with him bandaging her arm.

"Thanks." she said. "Now we can get the rest of the clan to vote me the matriarch."

Neji nods and they walk off.

"I think I'll go get some ramen."

"Just be careful." Neji spoke.

"No problem." Hinata walked off to the Ramen Shop as Neji went on about his business. 'Killing old bastards really do build up an appetite.' She thought as she sat down on a Stool.

"Hey Hinata, you here for the special?" asked Ayame walking out.

"Yeah I'm Starved."

"What'll you have?"

"Three servings of the special."

"Looks like Naruto is Rubbing off on you huh?" Ayame said with a Smile.

'Oh you have no idea.' thought Hinata. "A little bit."

"You know Hinata, sometimes I Envy you. I wish I had guy as Nice as Naruto since the last few dates I had haven't Gone so well." sighed Ayame before shaking her head. "I'm sorry, I don't wanna ruin your meal with my boring love life."

'...'

Ayame left to get the order ready while Hinata frowned.

'Maybe I should...No! I refuse share Naruto with Anyone!...But then again she has been there for him much Longer than I have.' as she thought this she started getting a kinky idea. 'Maybe I can Share her with Naruto. But I need to see how far she'll go to Please not just him, but me as well.' she grinned as Ayame came back with three bowls.

"Here you are."

"Thank you." nodded Hinata as she started digging in using one hand. 'Yeah that's what I'll do!' Hinata thought.

Ayame walked to the back while Hinata dug into the food.

As Hinata was Eating she heard a Faint Noise coming from the Back. 'Hmm?' She got up and went to Check it out. "Ayame? Are you alrig-" She stopped herself when she saw that Ayame was Masturbating with a Massive Dildo.

"Naruto Naruto!" She moaned, Luckily she didn't Notice Hinata Sneak in.

Hinata's eyes widened while feeling her instincts take over and feel anger. She clenched her hands in anger. 'That Bitch!' But soon that Anger turned into a Wicked Idea. 'She wants Naruto's Cock? Then she's gonna be BEGGING for it when I'm Done!'

Ayame kept moaning as Hinata walked over.

She reached around and grabbed her tits.

"Gah"! jumped Ayame.

"Quiet Bitch!" Hinata growled out. "You've got some nerve masturbating to MY Naruto."

"Hinata I...I...I" she stammered.

"Quiet." growled Hinata squeezing Ayame's breast harder.

"Ahhhh!" She moaned. "I'm sorry!"

"Sorry isn't good Enough! You want His cock in you don't you?" she asked while pinching the erect nipple.

"Y-Y-Yes!"

"For how long?" she frowned.

Ayame didn't answer. That made Hinata pinch her nipple harder and start tugging on it.

"ANSWER ME!"

"AH! S-Six years!"

Hinata growls. She forced her other hand over and started squeezing Ayame's other breast. "If you want his Cock then you have to Serve Us!"

"Ah! Please stop squeezing!" she moaned out feeling her body get hotter from the hands.

"Slaves don't say Please, they Beg!" growled Hinata as she kept squeezing the mounds. "Who knew you had these firm breasts under these clothes. So Nice and Plump, Naruto Would Love these!" She said pulling her nipples.

"AHHH! Please don't tug on those!" moaned Ayame feeling her panties get wet.

"WHAT DID I SAY!" Hinata growled. "You. Beg!"

"I Won't Do it!" spoke Ayame being stubborn.

Hinata smirked and pulled even harder. "How about now?"

"No!" spoke Ayame who was finding it hard to keep being stubborn.

"DO IT BEG! BEG FOR IT LIKE THE SLUT YOU ARE!" Hinata roared.

"AHHH! PLEASE! I BEG OF YOU! STOP TUGGING ON MY NIPPLES!"

"That's a good little Bitch." She said letting go. "But now you need to be really punished."

Ayame got fearful. Hinata held up her chakra covered hand before swinging it down and shredding Ayame's clothes.

"Ahhhh!" She screamed.

"Now, get on your back."

She does so.

Hinata reached down and started rubbing her fingers across Ayame's pussy.

She let out a Gasp.

"Wow, look at how wet you are. You really are a slut."

"Not true!"

"Quiet!" growled Hinata pushing a finger in Ayame's snatch.

"Ahhh!"

"With a body like this, you planned on seducing Naruto one day, weren't you?"

"N-N-N-No!" she got out while moaning as Hinata move her finger in and out of her pussy.

"You're a bad liar!" Hinata said. "You probably wanted to flash your chest at him when we came by here, didn't you!?"

"No!"

"Well if you keep lying, then I'll have to make sure you can't flash these around." he expression darkened as she held her other hand up with chakra covering it.

Ayame Pailed. "No honest! I wasn't!"

"Then tell. The. Truth!"

"I am!" she moaned out. "I'm not a slut! I'd never seduce Naruto!"

"LIAR!" Hinata started to slide another finger inside and start thrusting them faster.

"Ahhh alright Alright I admit it! But I wasn't going to Seduce him until after I told him how I felt!" she cried out while feeling her body burn up.

"Good Girl. Now for your reward." Hinata formed a Few Hand signs creating a Naruto Clone.

"W-What the! How did you-" Ayame stuttered before the clone shoved his cock in her mouth.

"I'm a Ninja Honey." Hinata spoke. "Now since you wanted it so much, you can suck away as much as you want."

Ayame tried to pull away. But the clone held her head and started thrusting its hips. Ayame let out a deep moan. 'I can't believe this is actually happening!' She thought.

"How does it taste?" smirked Hinata as she kept moving her fingers inside the girl.

Ayame let out a Moan in response.

Hinata growled and pinched the girl's clit. "Answer me!" She saw the Naruto clone still thrusting in her mouth and sweatdropped. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot." she reached up and patted its back. "Pull out so she can talk."

He does so.

"Well, how is it?"

"S...So..."

Hinata raised an eyebrow. "So?"

"Good." spoke Ayame with lust before growing fearful at realizing she said that outloud.

"You want more?" Hinata whispered.

Ayame didn't say anything but give a brief nod.

"Tell what you are and you can have more!"

"A slut."

"Louder!"

"A slut." she said louder.

"Still didn't Hear you!"

"A SLUT!"

Hinata smiled and pushed her mouth back onto the cock. "Then act like one and suck on this cock."

"Yes Mistress." she muffled out before moving her head back and forth on the cock.

'Mistress? I like the sound of that.'

grinned Hinata as she leaned down and licked across Ayame's folds.

Ayame let out a Moan. This made the clone groan while pushing his cock in deeper.

'It's so Tasty!' Ayame thought. Her body shuddered while she started swirling her tongue around the tip.

"You're such a Good girl." Hinata said. "I might have to make you our personal pleasure girl." She spoke with a smile.

Ayame moaned louder as the clone started squeezing one of her boobs with its cock pushing in deeper.

Hinata noticed that she was getting wetter. 'Time to really show her who's in charge.'

Hinata pulled out a Scroll. She bit her thumb and wiped the blood across the seal. And a Massive Dildo appeared.

Ayame saw it and was stunned at how it easily dwarfed her own.

"It's so Big." She muffled.

Hinata grinned and trailed it across the wet folds.

Ayame shuddered. 'Is she really gonna put that in me?'

Hinata stuck it in, but stopped when she reached her hymen. "Well, I take it you wanted to give this to Naruto, hmm?"

"Yes." She said Muffled.

"Well I'll let him take it, but this is going somewhere else."

She raised an eyebrow. Then moaned around the cock as Hinata prodded the toy at her anus.

"You're done here." Hinata says to the Clone as it disappears. "Now it's time for your black cherry to end here."

"No please!"

"Oh? And why shouldn't I?"

Ayame looks away with a Blush.

"TELL ME!" growled Hinata making Ayame face her.

"I-I never had anything shoved there before!"

"Well guess what? If you have a problem with this, I could always do something else." she grinned darkly.

"W-W-what?"

"Oh nothing, but just make you stand outside naked with a sign calling you a slut." she smiled. "Or maybe I'll turn you into a hooker."

She Paled in fear.

"However, I might be tempted to be nice if you do a few things."

"Anything!"

"One, you can be close to Naruto, but as our pet. Meaning you don't fuck him unless I say you can. Fuck him behind my back and you'll be a cumdump for the Inuzuka's dogs."

"Y-Y-Yes!"

"Second, you'll wear nothing when around us at home, and you will call us by master and mistress. Other than that you have free reign inside."

"Yes I'll do it."

"Third, I'm going to train you like a bitch, and the first step is by taking this toy in your ass."

Ayame finally realizes that Hinata Played her.

"So, which choice we going with?" Hinata asked.

"You swear Naruto will take my cherry?"

"Of course." she nodded. "But I'll be there to watch it to make sure you don't break any rules."

"Yes ma'am." she said.

"Good, now brace yourself, this is gonna be thick."

Ayame does so. The tip started to slowly push against her asshole. "Ahhhhh!" She screamed.

"I warned you."

"It's Too Big!" Ayame cried out feeling tears of pain. "So BIG!" She moaned.

Hinata leaned over and pressed their lips together. This caused Ayame to Moan. Hinata kept pushing the toy in while helping Ayame deal with it by grabbing her breasts.

"Do you like it my Nasty little Slut?"

"Y-Yes!" Ayame moaned out.

"Good!" She said moving faster. At this point she got nearly half inside her. "Damn You're Tight!"

"Faster!" She cried.

"What was that?" Hinata frowned.

"FASTER MISTRESS PLEASE!" she begged.

"Much better." Hinata said with a Smirk. She gripped the dildo and started moving it back and forth faster and deeper with half of it inside her now.

Mistress I'm going to Cum!" She moaned out.

"Then cum my nasty little slut."

"AHHHH YES! I'M CUMMING FROM MY ASS!" moaned Ayame with wide eyes as her juices splashed out.

Hinata smiled as Ayame fainted with a Smile on her Face. 'Looks like we'll have with our new pet.' She thought as she cleaned herself up. She looked at Ayame and tapped her chin before grabbing some paper and putting a note down for her when she wakes up.

She placed near her and left but not before switching the Sign to Closed.

(With Naruto)

He was Helping Mikoto Clean out her storage Shed.

"Thank you again Naruto-kun." smiled Mikoto.

"No problem." he smiled back.

Mikoto reached up and grabbed a Small box from the Shelf. However she dropped it. She bent down to pick it up, giving Naruto a full view of her ass.

"Hey Uhhh Mikoto-Chan? What's in that Box you have?" He asked with a Blush.

"Oh, just some pictures." she replied picking it up.

"Pictures?" spoke Naruto with a raised eyebrow.

"These are Pictures of your Mother and I when we were Kids." she said with a Smile. She opened the box and pulled one out. It showed a Younger Mikoto and Kushina at the Beach. Both playing in the water with smiles on their faces.

"Wow you and Mom were friends for a Long Time Huh?"

"We practically grew up like sisters." She said with a smile. "It's funny, I can already see her getting mad because of what we did."

"Why?"

"Considering how good her own son fucked her best friend, what do you think?"

"I think she either would've been Angry that we didn't Include her or be mad that I didn't do her first!" He joked.

"Oh dear! Imagining fucking your own mother?" Mikoto fake gasped before leaning close to his ear. "Naughty boy~"

This caused him to Blush. "I-I-I mean, that's not what I, what I mean to say wa-"

She a Put a Finger up to his Mouth. "Well, then I guess I'll have to fix that mommy complex of yours." she purred in his ear with lust while reaching down and rubbing his groin.

This caused him to shudder.

(Meanwhile with Hinata)

'I wonder how Naruto will take the idea of Ayame as a pet.' She thought with a Smile. She walked back to her compound and headed to her room.

"Lady Hinata!" Neji said.

"What is it?"

"Lady Tsunade has Confirmed that Hanabi can be seen Now."

"That's great news." smiled Hinata. "Let's go see her."

He nods and leads her to the Hospital.

'I'll let Naruto know the good news when we get back. She thought as she followed Neji.

(Back with Naruto)

Naruto was currently getting a Blowjob from Mikoto. He leaned against the shed's wall while a little worried since while the compound was rather well fortified, that didn't mean someone couldn't spot them. "Mikoto-Chan are you sure about this?"

"Of course, now relax." she smiled as she licked across the side.

Naruto Shuddered as he enjoyed the Pleasure. "B-But we can't." he groaned out thinking back on Hinata.

"Why not?"

"Because of Hinata."

"Don't worry, remember what we Talked about, she's not here." smiled Mikoto with hidden jealousy.

"Y-Y-yeah I guess you're right." he moaned as she resumed bobbing her head over his cock.

(Meanwhile in the Hospital)

"Where's my sister?" Hinata asked the receptionist.

"She's on the 12th Floor."

Hinata nodded before she and Neji made their way up the floors. Before finally making it to Hanabi's room. They walked in and spotted the girl bandaged up and sleeping.

"Oh Hanabi." Hinata said sadly. she walked over and gently held her sister's hand.

Hanabi started to Slowly wake up. She turned her head and gave Hinata's hand a squeeze. "Hinata?" She said weakly.

"It's alright Hanabi, I'm here." she smiled.

"Hinata I..I..I'm sorry for what I said." she said with a tears leaking out from her eyes.

"Shhh, it's alright." shushed Hinata rubbing Hanabi's cheek.

"No it's not." spoke Hanabi while tears started coming out.

Hinata gave a smile.

Neji went over. "She's right Hanabi what happened wasn't your fault, it was Hiashi's."

"Speaking of which, I have big news when you get out of here." smiled Hinata.

"Big News?" spoke Hanabi in curiosity.

"Yes and you'll love it!" Hinata said with a Smile. 'I also need to let Tsunade know they were 'attacked', but later.' She thought. "How long until you can come home?"

"Lady Tsunade said that I would be able to Leave in 3 Weeks."

"Well don't worry, me, Neji, and Naruto-kun will come by whenever we can."

Hanabi gave a Smile. "Thanks." but then she heard what Naruto said. "You mean that boy you like so much?"

"Yes and he loves me very Much." she smiled with a blush.

Without warning Hanabi hugged her sister. "That Great's! I always knew you'd get him! I just I wish I was as Lucky."

"Hanabi! Take it easy." spoke Hinata in concern as she eased Hanabi back onto the pillow.

"Sorry." replied Hanabi. "But when did you two get together?"

Hinata gave a Smile. "That's a Secret my dear Little Siste.r" she patted Hanabi's head. "But you'll find someone."

"I hope so." she said.

"Just don't get too many." teased Hinata.

Hanabi looked away with a Blush as Hinata stared out the window. "I wonder if I can see Naruto's place from here."

"You can try." spoke Neji.

Hinata activated her Byakugan to get a Better look. But as she looked where Naruto's apartment was, she didn't see him anywhere. 'Strange where is he?' She thought as she kept searching.

She kept looking through different buildings for him. What she saw next made her Blood Boil...No that's an Understatement, what she saw next made the 10 Tails look like a Harmless Bunny rabbit compared to how angry she was right now. "WHAT THE HELL!"

What she saw was Naruto Fucking the Daylights out of Mikoto Uchiha.

She gripped the windowsill to where it cracked while Neji and Hanabi could feel the KI coming off her.

"Lady Hinata?" Neji said nervously.

"H-H-Hinata?" spoke Hanabi in fear.

Hinata said Nothing, instead she just opened the Window and Jumped out.

"HINATA!" they cried out in panic. Neji ran over and saw Hinata land on the ground perfectly on her feet however what frightened him was That Hinata had Caused a Crater in the ground. Then he saw her bolt down the road faster than he expected her to be able to pull off. "Huh?" He said confused.

"Neji, what happened?" Hanabi asked.

"I'm not sure myself, but something made her mad."

Hinata was rushing her way Towards Naruto's place. Her eyes filled with rage.

(With Naruto)

Said male grunted as he slammed his cock in and out of Mikoto's pussy from behind.

"I'm Cumming!" She screamed, her pussy clenched around his cock just as he started cumming.

"Me Too!" He groaned before cumming inside of her. He held onto her ass while his sperm filled her hole.

"Amazing as always!" She moaned.

Both panted with Mikoto humming at the sperm inside her.

Naruto pulled out and started to get dressed.

"Aw, can't you stay longer? I'm sure we can fit in another round." pouted Mikoto rubbing his shoulders softly.

"Sorry Mikoto-Chan, but I gotta get back." he replied. "I can't keep doing this while Hinata's away."

Mikoto slightly Scowled. "Why not? With me I can pleasure you far better than her. You could use my body whenever you want and however you wanted."

"Yeah, but I can't keep cheating on her." he says as he left out the door. And that's when he saw said girl standing there with an innocent smile. "Oh hey Hinata."

"Naruto, care to tell me why I saw you fucking Mikoto-san?"

Naruto froze. "H-H-Hinata, let me explain."

Without moving Hinata Knocked him out and carried him off.

"Hey! Just where are you taking him?" spoke up Mikoto with her arms crossed.

"That's none of your Concern Uchiha-san." she said before Disappearing.

'That brat!' thought Mikoto with her sharingan blaring.

Hinata had taken Naruto back to his apartment. She moved to his room and locked the door before dropping him on the bed. "Time to show you why you're Mine and Mine Alone!" She growled.

(Timeskip)

5 Hours Later Naruto was slowly waking up. "Huh...what happened?" He looked around and saw that the room was dark save for a Few Candles. He tried to sit up, but felt his limbs bounded down. He looked Down and saw he was naked and his cock had a Cock ring. "What's going on?"

"You're Punishment." spoke Hinata's voice.

"Hinata where are you?" Naruto asked.

"You'll see soon. But first, confession."

"About what?" A Kunai whizzed over and Landed Next to his head with a Thud. "What the Hell Hinata!?" he cried out with wide eyes.

"Tell me Naruto why did you cheat on me?"

"Uh...well...I didn't want to."

Another Kunai was Thrown this time Into his Leg.

"AH!"

Hinata walked out wearing a Dominatrix outfit.

"What the hell Hinata!?" he cried out in pain.

Said girl Scowled at him. "Either tell me, or I'll twist another in the other one!"

"Tell you what!?" He said.

"WHY YOU CHEATED ON ME WITH THAT BITCH!" She roared.

"Hey Mikoto Isn't a Bitch!" He said.

Hinata walked over with a growl. "Then you better tell me the reason."

"She drugged me!" he spoke up feeling fear again.

"LIAR!" She roared. "You didn't look drugged when I saw you fucking her today!"

"Look it wasn't my Fault!" he spoke as she leaned in close to his face.

"LIAR!" She said as she slapped him across the Face. "Either I get the truth, or I'll make you talk."

"I am Telling the Truth!"

Hinata grabbed the kunai and started twisting it.

"AHHHHH!" he cried out in pain. "Alright alright! She drugged me the first time, but then I gave in! I'm sorry!"

Hinata let go and went Down on him. She grabbed his cock and started licking around the side of it.

This caused him to moan.

"Tell me everything you and that bitch did." ordered Hinata as she licked the tip.

"All I did was Fuck her in the Ass and Fuck her Mouth! And her pussy."

Hinata scowled. "You're Hyuuga Property. I don't want you Around any other Woman except me! UNDERSTAND!"

Hearing that made him scowl with his eyes flashing red. "Excuse me? Property?"

"Exactly! Do I make myself Clear!" that's when she saw Naruto's form started glowing red and saw his claws and teeth get longer. Hinata Backed away in fear.

He yanked the kunai out of his leg and walked towards her with red eyes.

For the first time in a Long Time Hinata was actually afraid. She could feel the KI flowing off him as he got closer.

"Is that all I Am to you Hinata? Property?" He growled. "Something to own and throw away on a whim?!"

Hinata was frightened, but that didn't stop her from Shooting her mouth off in Anger. "I gave my body to you and welcomed you in with open arms! And you go off and sleep with that old whore!"

"Mikoto is Not A Whore!" He growled. "She was the closest thing to a sister my mother had!"

What was said next is when things went too far.

"SO WHAT! YOUR MOTHER'S PROBABLY THE REASON WHY SHE'S A WHORE!" Hinata Screamed as Naruto Grabbed her throat.

"DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK ABOUT HER LIKE THAT YOU COLD HEARTED HYUUGA BITCH!" He roared as He threw Hinata out window. "IF YOU EVER COME NEAR ME AGAIN I'LL KILL YOU!" He bellowed out.

Hinata rolled on the ground with pain from the fall and turned to the window. "GOOD! CAUSE I HOPE YOU AND THAT UCHIHA BITCH BURN IN HELL!" She yelled as she walked off.

Naruto let out a deafening roar as he started trashing his apartment.

"THAT STUPID NARUTO HOW DARE HE HOW DARE HE!?" She said to herself. She stamped into her home and straight to her room. Soon she started to trash the place. Any other clan members stayed away.

(Meanwhile with Naruto)

He huffed and panted while sitting on his couch.

"I can't believe her. I thought she Loved me instead she just Used me!" He said. He gripped his hands and felt tears drip on them as he started losing the anger and started feeling sadness. "Why why did she have to say that?" He questioned.

He sniffled and tried wiping the tears with more coming out as he laid down on the couch.

(Meanwhile with Hinata who was in the Forest)

After leaving her home she came here to try and get some alone time. "Stupid Naruto!" She slightly Growled.

As she walked through the forest, a pair of eyes watched her.

"Time to shine!" The figure whispered. They started to follow after the girl.

Hinata soon stopped in a Clearing. That's when the figure walked right up behind her.

"Hey Hinata." Kiba said.

"What is it?" she asked turning to him with a frown.

"What? I can't see how you're doing?" He said putting an Arm around her Shoulder.

"Considering my mood, no." she growled pushing it off her.

Kiba smirked. "Aw come on, I heard what happened with Naruto."

She paused and turned to Him. "I don't know what you mean."

"Oh Come on Hinata everyone could here that Fight you two Had" he grinned smugly. "What say you let me help heal your wound?"

'What is he up too?' she thought before he grabbed her arms.

"So what do you say?" he grinned while looking over her with lust.

Hinata smirked. "Of course you can!"

Kiba grinned, but saw Hinata suddenly slam her fingers against his chest with a smile. He was sent back into a Tree. He slammed into it as Hinata ran at him. Before he could even move her hand went through his chest.

His eyes widened as he looked at her innocent smiling face. "W-W-why?" He got out.

"Because to me, you're nothing but a horny mutt who was hoping for a quick lay." She said with a Deadly look in her eyes. "And you picked the wrong time to get on my bad side."

She then removed her hand from his chest, completely unaware that she was being Watched by a Certain Cyclops.

'Sweet god, Hinata's killed her own teammate.' Kakashi thought before jumping off.

(Meanwhile with Naruto)

He was Currently walking Towards the Uchiha Compound. 'Fine, if Hinata's gonna treat me like property, then I'll go to someone who actually cares.' He thought as he knocked on the door.

It opened to show a smiling Mikoto. "Oh, hello Naruto."

"Mikoto-san? Can I come in?"

"Sure." she said opening the door. "Something happen?"

He nods and explained everything that happened.

Mikoto ushered him inside before pulling him into a hug. "It's okay Naruto." she said.

"I'll always be here for you."

"Thanks Mikoto."


	7. Chapter 7

Wrath of inner Hinata

chapter 7

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata sat on her bed with her room looking like a hurricane hit it.

"Ugh my head." she groaned rubbing her head. "Naruto?" she called out.

That's when she remembered what happened. "Oh no...NARUTO!" She exclaimed as she got out of bed. "What have I done!" She said with tears in her eyes.

'I drove him away.' She started to cry and pulled her knees up to her chest. "This is all my fault!"

She got up and wiped away her tears. "I need to apologize to him, for everything." She said with Determination. 'I can't let my other self's passing be for naught.' She thought.

(With Naruto and Mikoto)

"YES YES YEEEESSSSSS!" Mikoto moaned out Loud as Naruto rammed his cock in and out of her ass without any slowing down.

"THAT STUPID BITCH THINKS SHE CAN INSULT ME AND MY MOTHER!" He roared while gripping Mikoto's ass. "WELL SHE CAN GO FUCK A DOG FOR ALL I CARE!" He released all of his Cum deep into her Ass.

"OH YES!" She Moaned out with a smile and her tongue hanging out.

Naruto pulled out and shot the rest onto her back He panted from the load and sat down while feeling a smidge better. "I feel better."

"Mmm, I'm glad to hear Naruto-kun." She said with the sperm dripping down from her ass.

Naruto looked down, his was cock was still hard, but he still felt down and sad with anger. 'Maybe I was a little too harsh.' he thought.

"What's wrong?" asked Mikoto seeing him look down.

"Maybe I was too Harsh on Hinata."

"Of course not. You have every right to be mad at her." She spoke while crawling over and rubbing his back.

"Yeah but.." he was interrupted from Mikoto pulling him closer with his head resting in between her breasts. He slowly pulled away. "Sorry Mikoto-chan, but I need to apologize to her." He said as he stood up.

Mikoto growled as he started walking away. "Naruto-kun?" She said.

"Yeah?" He said as he turned around only to see Mikoto's sharingan eyes spinning.

"Go tell Hinata that you hate her and you only love me!" she demanded while grabbing Naruto's cheeks so he couldn't look away.

"..yes, I will tell Hinata that I hate her and love only you." he spoke in a Monotonous voice.

"Good." smiled Mikoto As she sent Naruto out. 'Heh heh, let that Hyuga bitch suffer!' She thought with wickedness while laying on her side to let her ass rest for a moment.

(Meanwhile)

Hinata walked down the street and to the Uchiha compound.

"I just hope he'll forgive me." she said before spotting the blonde walking out of the building. "Naruto!" she cried out with relief and ran towards him.

"Oh, Hello Hyuuga." he said in a Cold voice. "What have you come here for?"

"Naruto what's wrong?"

"I was looking for you actually."

"You were?" she spoke in surprise and hope.

"Yes I was."

"Naruto listen I want to say I'm sorry for what I said to you."

"I don't forgive you, now leave Hyuuga bitch." He growled.

Hinata stared at him with wide eyes. "W-W-What?"

"You heard me, now beat it."

"But Naruto why?"

"You insulted my mother and Mikoto-chan, I have no use for someone like that." He growled as turned around to walk away.

"Wait Naruto-kun!" She called out in desperation.

"WHAT!" He roared with a snarl.

This caused Hinata to stumble back.

"Now leave and never return." he turned and walked back into the compound.

"But Naruto!" She said as she put a hand on his shoulder.

He turned around and slapped it away. "I SAID LEAVE!" He roared as his eyes glowed red.

Hinata reeled back and just watched while looking at the ground. She soon felt herself starting to Cry.

'He's right, I...I should just leave.' She thought as as sadly walked off while Mikoto watched through the window.

'Excellent.' she thought with a dark Smirk while seeing Naruto walk over to her.

Meanwhile with Hinata, she was running down the road with her tears clouding her vision.

'This is all my fault!'

But she didn't notice Shino ahead and crashed into him. "Ooof!"

"Hinata? What's wrong?" he asked seeing the tears.

Hinata told Shino everything.

"That's horrible."

He spoke while patting her back.

"It's all my fault!" she sobbed into her hands.

"No I don't believe so." replied Shino with his usual tone.

"You don't?"

"No, I know what you're going through."

"How?"

"My mother went through something like this."

"What?"

"She and my dad tended to have problems too."

"Go on."

"Like the time my dad wanted space from her spying fireflies."

Hinata gave a giggle.

"Not funny." He said with a Playful smirk. "Look, try and see if you can get him alone and talk it out."

"Thanks Shino." she smiled hugging him.

"No problem."

They separated with Shino watching her walk away and shivered since the glint he saw in her eyes reminded him of his mother.

'He's right, I need to talk with Naruto, even if he won't forgive me.' she thought with determination. As she was walking she saw Konohamaru and Moegi. 'Ooh, I need to do something first.' She thought as she walked over towards them. "Hey you two, where you heading?" She asked.

"We were gonna go visit Hanabi." spoke Konohamaru.

"Yeah Visit Hanabi." Moegi blushed.

Hinata noticed and smiled. "Kono, you go on ahead, I need to speak with Moegi."

"Uh, alright." He said as he walked ahead.

"What is it Hinata?"

"I know your secret." grinned Hinata.

"Uhh, secret what secret? I have no Secret, WHY'RE YOU HOUNDING ME!?"

"I mean the secret of you wanting to get with Konohamaru and my sister."

Her blush darkened.

"You probably wanna make out with them as soon as you get to the hospital, don't you?" She said with a Smirk.

Moegi blushed crimson hearing that.

"What No no of course not and...PLEASE PLEASE DON'T TELL!" She begged while shaking Hinata by the shoulders.

"Don't worry I won't." smiled Hinata.

"Really?" asked Moegi with hope.

"Yep you're gonna tell her!" grinned Hinata.

"But but-" stuttered Moegi who went pale.

"But?" Hinata raised an eyebrow.

"What if they reject me?"

"Trust me, sometimes you need to be upfront." She spoke with a Smile. "That's what I did with Naruto."

"Will they want me?"

"Of course."

Moegi gave a Smile and Hugged her. "Thank you Hinata."

"No problem." smiled the Hyuuga as Moegi ran to catch up to Konohamaru. 'Nice kid.' she thought before turning and heading back to the compound.

(Meanwhile with Naruto)

He was slowly starting to wake up from the genjutsu. "Huh?"

"Ah, seems you snapped out of my genjutsu."

"Mikoto?" he spoke looking at her and saw she was naked.

"Like what you see?" she asked with a wink.

"Uhh." he replied with a blush.

"I'll take that as a Yes." she smiled while walking over.

"Uhh, why am I tied up?"

"So you don't run away."

"Wait what?"

Mikoto frowned and grabbed his face and made him look at her. "You heard me!"

"M-Mikoto-chan, what's going on?"

"I'm Glad you asked since you got rid of that Hyuuga Bitch."

"What? What do you mean?"

She gave a dark smirk and explained everything.

"What! Why would you do that?"

"Because you belong to me. You are exclusively UCHIHA property."

This caused Naruto to growl.

"That means you stay from that Hyuuga bitch, understand?"

Naruto let out a deep growl with his eyes flashing red. "Say that again, I dare you!"

"You. Are. MINE."

Naruto let out a Loud Roar as the nine tails Chakra started to Leak out. But it started to quickly diminish. "What the?"

"The rope you're tied in is a rare type that nullifies a demon's chakra." She spoke with a dark chuckle.

Naruto scowled at her.

"Aw, don't give me that look. I'm just doing this to show you you're better off with me then that brat."

Speaking of Hinata. She was using her byakugan and was seeing the inside of the compound.

Hinata could feel her eye twitching. 'That little no good rotten Uchiha WHORE!' She thought with Rage before running at the window and smashing through it. "BALZALDERACK!"

"What?" spoke Mikoto with confusion.

"EXACTLY!"

Both looked at her confused.

"Let him go!" she ordered.

Causing Mikoto to scowl and pull out a pair of kunai. "Or what?"

"Or I'll ensure the last of the Uchiha in this village becomes extinct."

"I'd like to see you try!"

Both glared at the other before lunging at each other.

Mikoto's sharingan spun in rage.

(Hokage office)

"WHAT!?" Tsunade roared as she broke her desk.

Kakashi reeled back from the volume. "Uhhhh, yes ma'am."

"This is a disaster!" She spoke while rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"What should we do?"

"There's not much we can do considering this was strictly a clan matter."

"But what about The Inuzuka clan?" asked Kakashi.

"The only to stop this Violence is with more Violence. Go get Tsume!"

"Say what?"

"Just do it!" barked Tsunade.

He nods and goes off.

'This won't end well.' Shizune thought.

(Back at the compound)

Hinata and Mikoto were Battered and bruised. Both panting while glaring at the other.

'Man that fight was epic. I wish someone could've seen it!' Naruto thought.

"Give...up..." panted Hinata.

"Never!...he's Mine!" She panted.

"Wrong. He doesn't belong to Anyone!"

"He belongs to me you Hyuuga brat!"

"Ya know it's too Bad Sasuke isn't here to see this." Hinata spoke with a Smirk. "Really he was just pathetic when he begged for his life."

Mikoto froze. "Say that again?" She said in a Calm Tone.

"He was pathetic when he begged."

"SHUT UP!" growled Mikoto clenching her fists.

"Awww What's wrong, Sad that Sasuke's Gone?" Hinata taunted.

"Hinata I think you should stop it!" Naruto called out.

Mikoto's scowl deepened.

"You have the gall to try and take Naruto-kun from me, so I don't care what methods I have to use to get under your skin." she smirked. 'Now's the time to Lay it on her!' Hinata thought. "Oh, and speaking of what he did, it's a real shame it was easy to have him tried."

"What!?" Naruto and Mikoto said.

"Yup, it was I, Hinata! Who framed him!" she grinned while pointing at herself with her thumb.

Naruto was Shocked as Mikoto's hair shadowed her eyes.

"So tell me Mikoto, are you mad?" She said with a Smirk. Her answer came from a kunai flying by and making another scratch on her cheek. "I'll take that as a Maybe."

"YOU BITCH OF A CUNT!" Mikoto roared as she Charged Hinata.

Hinata frowned at the insult before grunting as Mikoto slammer her knee into her gut. "Ya Missed!"

Mikoto and Naruto blinked as Hinata poofed away.

"UP HERE BITCH!" She called out.

She looked before getting an axe kick that caused her to hit the floor face first.

"You wanna Know why I did it?" she asked while crouching down near Mikoto's head.

"Yes!"

"Because he and that bitch Sakura deserved it all."

"Deserved it?" Naruto Spoke confused.

"What did my son do that you would even think that?!" growled Mikoto.

*Flashback*

"It was our first year in the Academy." she monologues.

A Young Hinata is seen Watching Naruto play in the sandbox.

"Back then I was still just a shy little girl who could only stare at Naruto from a distance."

Hinata scowled when she saw Sakura approach Naruto.

"And seeing how my Naruto was treated infuriated me."

"Hey Naruto wanna Share my Lunch?" Sakura asked.

"Sure, thanks Sakura-chan." he smiled.

Sakura sat down and opened her lunch box and pulled out two sandwiches. "Here you go."

"Thanks!" He said as he took a Bite not noticing the dark smile on her face.

"Oh what happened next showed me how twisted that cunt was!"

Naruto started to Scratch at his Throat ."Uhh Sakura, what was in that sandwich!" He asked in a Panic.

"Scarlett berry paste."

Naruto's eyes widened as he felt his throat closing up and his eyes watering.

"That bitch poisoned him!"

"Hey Sasuke you were Right, he fell for it!" She called out.

Said male walked over while laughing.

"And to make matters worse Sasuke was in on it!"

"You lie! Sasuke would never do that!"

"It's true." Naruto said in a Somber tone.

"What?" She said shocked with wide eyes.

"They tried to kill me all Because I got a higher Grade than them the previous Week."

Naruto gasped and wheezed while holding his throat as he fell on his side.

Ino ran off to get Iruka.

"Those two just laughed and LAUGHED!"

*End Flashback*

"No...it can't be." Mikoto said in denial.

"It's all true Mikoto-chan." spoke Naruto closing his eyes.

She soon started to Cry. "Oh god...why? Why? WHY?!" She cried out with despair.

Hinata went over and untied Naruto who just backed up from her when he was freed. "What's wrong?"

"You...you killed them both."

Hinata gained a Sad Look. "I had to. They hurt you."

"But they could've changed!" he tried pleading.

"They didn't care!" she growled. "They never did."

Naruto looked down. He then felt Hinata Hug him. But before he could pull away, they saw all of them get surrounded by anbu.

"What the?"

"Hinata Hyuuga, you're under arrest."


	8. Chapter 8

The wrath of inner hinata

chapter 8

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata frowned while in a white robe and was lead into the hokage's building with Anbu blades all around her. "Is this gonna be long?" Hinata asked.

"Silence!" An anbu snapped.

"Man you sound Grumpy."

"I said Quiet!"

"Sometimes Neji's Grumpy, but I just think he has to take a shit, do you need to take a Shit?"

"I said shut up!"

"Yeah you definitely need a shit."

Eventually they stopped and she saw them chain her to the floor while in a courtroom.

"Ya know this isn't necessary."

"Quiet!"

Soon Tsunade entered the room. "Alright everyone! Quiet down!" She yelled as they all went quiet. "We're here in the murder case of Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and Kiba Inuzuka." Tsunade spoke as she banged the Gavel.

"Innocent." spoke Hinata.

"LIES THAT BITCH IS LYING!" Mikoto exclaimed.

"Mikoto calm, yourself!" spoke Tsunade hitting the gavel down.

"But Lady Hokage!.."

"SILENCE!" She shouted louder. "Call the first witness."

"Defense Calls Mr Muriyasha."

"She's evil! Evil!" He exclaimed in fear.

"And just how is she evil?" Tsunade asked with a Raised Eyebrow.

"Look at her!"

"S'up."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow at the man. "Really?"

"Just look at her eyes! They hold nothing but darkness!"

"Hey I'm not evil I'm Just... Dark, kinda Like Train Chefs."

"Bring in the next person." Tsunade said as an old woman stepped forward.

"I was once a young girl, but she changed that!"

*2 Hours Later*

"And so I wake up every morning and she's there with a knife!"

"Not true." she spoke. "Another lie."

"Am I the only one who feels like something should've been blown up by now?" Tsume asked.

"Bring the accused to the stand." Tsunade Demanded.

Hinata was lead to the stand while still in chains. "Man these are so tight."

"Hinata, you are accused of murder of three genin, how do you plead?"

"Guilty As Fuck."

"Wait, you admit to these crimes?"

"Damn Right, but I had a reason for killing them."

"What is it?"

"First untie me."

"No, now talk or you get sent away now." Tsunade demanded in rage.

"Fine, but you might not like it."

"Just tell us."

"Well the first two was because they were wastes of human flesh who hurt Naruto."

"Elaborate".

"Like them poisoning him while pretending to be friendly in the academy." She spoke with a scowl. re if they have anything nice to even say about him. All they'll do is show they hate him." She said like it was obvious.

Tsunade sighed. "I'm aware of their twisted views on Naruto, but as hokage there are certain procedures I need to do regarding a case like this."

"If you wanna know the reason the call Ino up here."

"Fine, miss Yamanaka, please take the stand." Tsunade spoke as said girl walked up. "What can you tell us about the accused?"

"Hinata, she's a nice girl, one of the sweetest people I know." she listed off. "And accusing her of murder like that is something I just don't believe." She spoke making Hinata Smile.

'Huh maybe she can join us.'

"So she wouldn't have any clear reason to try and hurt three fellow genin? No reason at all?" Ino flinched and looked away. "Answer the question." Tsunade demanded.

"Well...maybe if she was pushed to do it."

"SEE SHE ADMITS IT!"

"Silence!" Tsunade exclaimed banging her gavel. "Miss Yamanaka is there anything about Hinata that might have felt off lately?"

"Well not really." she replied. "She seemed her usual self. But more bold."

"Just how bold?"

"Extremely Bold."

"Details I mean."

"Well she's more outgoing and wild." Ino replied. "Like she stopped being shy and started...doing what was on her mind."

"I rest my Case."

"Next witness."

"Mikoto Uchiha, come to the stand." Tsunade spoke loudly.

Ino walked off while Mikoto walked up while sending a smug grin at the blue haired girl.

"Now then." Tsunade said fixing her hair. "Mikoto-san, what words would you use to describe Hinata?"

"A murderous bitch." she scowled. "She might look innocent, but she'll kill anyone in her way."

"Explain."

"Well all you'd need to see is how she reacts if one girl gets close to Naruto-kun."

"Ino be a dear and kiss Naruto." Tsunade spoke.

"W-What?!" she blushed with said male blushing to.

"You heard me." she frowned. "I wanna see if this is true, so do it."

Ino shrugged and went over to Naruto. "Well, I guess we better do it." She said Nervously.

"Uh...yeah." blushed Naruto with the people staring as Ino leaned in and started to kiss him. He blushed while Hinata tried to remain neutral while scratching the underside of the table.

'THAT BITCH WILL PAY!'

'Wow, her lips are so soft.' Naruto thought in surprise while slowly kissing back and wrapped an arm around her. Making the crowd Go Aww.

Hinata felt her eye twitch and had to bite her tongue to keep calm. 'Calm down...Hinata... Calm Hinata, think pleasant thoughts, Like Cinnamon buns, Shino with a Mustache, and...hold on, Shino rhymes with Ino, and Ino's Kissing Naruto, and last I checked, NARUTO IS MY MAN!'

So much for staying Calm.

'Wow, who knew Naruto was such a good kisser?' Ino thought unaware that Hinata was breaking out of her restraints.

"GET! OFF! HIM!" Hinata roared as she broke through her restraints

Everyone was shocked as the girl lunged at Ino as Mikoto smirked.

'Perfect.' She thought as Tsunade Banged her Gavel.

"Order! Order!" She exclaimed loudly while two shinobi ran over and held Hinata back.

"LET ME GO SHE DOESN'T DESERVE THE THING KNOWN AS LIVING!"

"Restrain her at once!" Tsunade ordered as Anbu appeared and grabbed Hinata.

"Let me at her!" Hinata spoke as she was dragged out the room. "I'll wring her skinny neck!"

*Later*

Hinata was dragged off to prison while thrashing around in her new chains. "LET ME GO! I DESERVE A LAWYER! I CALL FOUL! ALLAHU ACKBAR!"

"Shut it!" The Anbu snapped before she was tossed into a cell.

"Lousy anbu." she frowned sitting up When she came up with an idea.

*Later*

Naruto was currently walking down the street while looking at the ground. 'I can't believe she killed Sakura.' that thought alone shocked him and made him conflicted on just what to believe.

That's when he heard his stomach growl. 'Maybe I should get something to eat and try to think of something else.' He thought as he made his way to ichiraku. He took a seat and cleared his throat. "Ayame-chan?" He called out waiting for her.

"Hey Naruto." she smiled walking out. "What can I get you?"

"The usual."

"Sure thing." She said as she started cooking. 'He seems kinda down, wonder what happened.' She wondered as she placed the food in front of him. "Here you go."

"Thanks." he grabbed the chopsticks and began eating. Slowly and sadly. 'Not even the ramen tastes as good.' He thought sadly.

Something Ayame noticed. "What's wrong?"

"Nah, I'm fine."

"Don't lie to me Naruto." she frowned crossing her arms. "At this point you'd be done."

Naruto gave a sigh. "Alright I'll talk."

(One talk later)

"Oh dear." she spoke in shock while Naruto stopped eating altogether.

"Yeah I don't know what to do." he sighed pushing the bowl aside. "I wanna be mad at Hinata and Mikoto, but they seemed to care, but how can I forgive them for treating me like their property?"

"I don't know." admitted Ayame With a frown.

Naruto started tearing up.

"Don't cry." She spoke moving over and pulling him into a hug.

"Thanks." he spoke out while hugging her back.

*Later*

Ayame rubbed Naruto's back with said male relaxed completely against her. 'He's so warm.' she thought while resting her head on top of his.

Naruto himself felt close to sleeping right there in Ayame's arms.

"Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you wanna stay here tonight?"

"...Yeah. I'd like that." He smiled.

*Later*

Naruto was taking a shower At Ayame's small bedroom apartment. He was still beaten up about what happened.

He sighed while getting out of the shower. Naruto grabbed his towel and started drying himself off.

*knock Knock Knock*

"What is it?" He asked I'm a Glum tone,

"Naruto? Are you done?"

"Yeah I'm done,"

"Can I come in?"

"Uhh Sure." He responded confused as she entered in the Bathroom Naked. "A-ayame-chan?!" He stuttered with a red Face. "W-W-What are you doing?!"

"Making you feel better." she spoke walking over and pulling him into a hug.

Making him blush since he felt her breasts against his head. "Ayame?"

"Yes?"

"Why're you naked?"

"Because it'd take time if I wore them."

"Time for what?" He asked knowing exactly where this was going.

"Well if you want I could help you unwind."

"Ummm OK?" He replied before she grabbed his cheeks and pressed their lips together. 'Seriously why me?' he thought while relenting without hesitation due to tiredness.

As she depended the Kiss. 'His lips are smooth, but I wanna make sure this helps him more then me.' She thought as she rubbed his crotch. She felt him start to get hard before pulling back. "Naruto, I know you're in pain, and that's why I want you to take all your anger and sadness out on me. You get to be the one in charge of what happens."

Naruto looked at her and was surprised. 'She means it.'

"So while we're here, you can go wild and do whatever you want to my body." She spoke with a small smile.

Hearing that made Naruto touched, but also feel in power before grabbing her and tossed her onto the nearby bed.

"Oh my!" she gasped before he grabbed at her breasts and gripped them hard.

"They're so soft and big, did you have these hidden behind those clothes all these years?" He whispered in her ear which was enough to get her wet.

"Maybe~?" She said with a coy Giggle before gasping as Naruto grabbed at her nipples and gave them a pinch.

"Nice and Perky." he remarked before giving them a twist.

"Ahhhh!"

"If I knew you were this stacked I would have fucked you sooner." spoke Naruto in a serious tone.

Making Ayame Blush a little before moaning as Naruto started sucking on one of her nipples. 'He's rough yet gentle.'

'Maybe I'll be gentle with Ayame-chan, I don't wanna hurt her.' He thought as he eased up.

"Why are you easing up?"

"I don't wanna hurt you."

"I was serious when I said you could do anything you want. Do you still feel sad? What about mad?"

"Well yeah."

"Then Take all that aggression on me. Pretend I'm Hinata." She whispered with a smile.

That made him twist her nipples again.

Once again making her moan. Soon he started to gently bite down

"Ah!" She gasped in shock.

"You want me to give it to you? Then you got it!" He exclaimed loudly before making her get on her belly before slapping her ass.

"Eep!"

"You think I'm property? Well who's in control now huh?!" He growled as he slapped her ass harder.

"Ah! Y-You!"

"Louder!"

"YOU!" She moaned loudly.

"That's right bitch!" Naruto snarled as he continued to spank her. "I'm no one's property, got that?!"

"YES!" she moaned out while he slowly started to stop slapping her ass And unzipped his pants. "Where are you gonna put that?" She asked nervously.

"I'm gonna fuck your ass until it turns inside out." He said in a sinister tone.

Ayame gulped while bracing herself as he spread her ass and felt the tip rub against the spot. 'This is amazing!' She thought in Bliss as she gave a shudder before feeling the tip slowly push into her. "It's too Big!"

"Take it bitch!" He roared as he pushed in rapidly with a grunt while Ayame gasped out from the sudden movement. Without warning Naruto slapped her ass. "I'll make you pay what you did!"

"Yes yes Punish Me!"

"From Now on you're MY Property UNDERSTAND!"

"Yes! Fuck me whenever you want!" She moaned loudly with his dick stretching her asshole out more and more.

"I'm Cumming!" he grunted while squeezing her ass. "I'm gonna dump it all in your snug asshole!"

"Yes yes Do So!"

Naruto growled before his sperm went gushing inside her.

"So warm."

"We're not done yet bitch." He growled as red chakra started to Slowly bubble from his body.

*Yamanaka estate*

'I can't believe Hinata could be thrown in jail. She's the last one I'd ever expect there.' Ino thought on shock as she entered her Room. 'And how long has she been like this?'

Ino went over to a Lamp and cut it on and was frightened at the sight of a Bloody Hinata sitting on her Bed twirling a Cleaver in her Hand.

"Hello Ino, I believe we have Something to discuss."


	9. Chapter 9

Wrath of inner Hinata

chapter 9

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"H-H-Hinata?" spoke Ino in fear seeing the blood drip off Hinata's cheeks with the girl not even flinching.

"What's wrong you look like you've seen a ghost?" she asked while casually flicking some blood off the knife to the wall.

"I...uhhh" she replied while Hinata walked towards her, making her stiffen up from fear. 'My god I'm about to die here!'

"You know Ino, I didn't like it when you swapped spit with MY Naruto."

"I didn't do it on my own! Lady Tsunade wanted me to, remember?"

"Excuses Excuses Nothing but Excuses" she frowned as Ino backed into a wall and she held the knife up to her neck.

"W...Why?"

"Why what?"

"Them, what did they to you?" Ino asked shivering.

"Oh it's not what they did to me, but what they did to Naruto-kun." Hinata spoke in a Happy tone that Sent shivers down Ino's Spine

"What?"

"They were the ones I've seen who tormented him as well, so I took the time to make sure they never could again."

"Hinata...are...are...are you going to kill me?" she asked while feeling close to tears at the prospect.

"I'm not going to kill you" She said as Ino breathed a sigh of relief. "Well...at least not yet." she remarked pulling the knife away while Ino paled. "However Ino I have an Offer to make you."

"What is it?"

"I want you to be Baby's Nanny!"

"And...if i refuse?"

"Then I use your Head as a Paperweight." she smiled like it was no big deal as Ino gulped.

"But...you're not pregnant."

"Of course I am, just ask Baby." Hinata said pointing to her stomach.

"Uh...baby?"

"Yes, say hi Baby."

Ino was beyond confused so she went over and placed her hands on Hinata's stomach. Her hand lightly glowed before she pulled back. "Uh, Hinata?"

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeessss?"

"I hate to say this, but, I don't sense anything." Ino spoke uneasily and very much fearing for her life.

"WHAT?!" she grabbed Ino by the neck and held the knife up to her cheek. "Don't you dare lie to me you bitch!" She snarled in utter hatred.

"I swear it's the truth! I can't sense any heartbeat or pulse!" Ino spoke in a terrified panic

"All lies!"

"No I'm Serious!" she gulped. "I don't think you're pregnant, at least not yet."

Hinata was Angry, no she was furious. "Lies! Lies! Lies!" She roared as she threw Ino towards the wall.

The girl hit it and groaned before Hinata stamped towards her. "Please don't kill me!" she yelled out in fear.

"You mean I've got to fuck Naruto-kun again?" She said in a quiet angry tone.

Ino nodded in fear.

All was Quiet As Hinata's Hair Shaded her Eyes

"H-Hinata?" Ino spoke Nervously. 'Oh crap, she's gonna snap!' Ino thought as she covered her face.

"In that case, I'll just have to fix it." Hinata spoke suddenly becoming Happy catching Ino off guard.

"What?"

"I'll just go to Naruto, explain this is a huge mistake, make up, and go at it until I'm completely pregnant." Hinata said in a Eerily Chipper tone of voice.

"What?"

"Yep You heard me." she smiled. "Now then, are you gonna be the nanny for Baby when they're born or should I add you to the list?"

"What List?"

"The list of people to dismember." She spoke Growing Pupils in her eyes without Using the Byakugan Giving her a More Deranged and Unstable Look.

Ino paled and nodded. "S-Sure! I'll keep watch!"

"Good choice." she smiled before walking to the door. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to find my husband."

*Naruto*

Said male was currently snoring after last night's fun.

*YAWN!* came Ayame who was starting to slowly open her eyes. "Huh?" she looked down and smiled seeing Naruto resting on her chest without a care in the world. 'He's sweet.' she rubbed his head and kissed his forehead before seeing him start to slowly stir.

"Ayame?"

"Morning Naruto-kun, did you sleep well?" She asked softly.

"Uh huh, one of the best sleeps I ever had." Naruto spoke with a grin on his face.

"Wanna suck on my breasts before or after breakfast." she teased Making him blush before he gained a sad look 'Oh no, did I say the wrong thing?' She thought as she saw the look on his face. "What's wrong Naruto?"

"I was just thinking about Hinata." He said looking down at his hands.

Ayame rubbed his head. "You wanna talk?"

"Yeah. Go ahead and talk as much as you feel like it."

"It's just...I'm so confused." He admitted softly.

"About Hinata?" Naruto gave a nod. "Like what?"

"...She Killed Sasuke and Sakura" he revealed, making Ayame go wide eyed. "She just killed them, she said it was because they treated me like trash." He said as she hugged him.

"Sometimes people will do crazy things for those they care about." 'Oh my god!'

"But it's not just that."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm confused on how I should feel. She did this for me, but I didn't want people to die. But she made it clear she really does love me, but then she thought I was her property like some...thing." he muttered softly as he started to cry.

Ayame frowned and rubbed his back while kissing his forehead. "It's Gonna be alright."

"I...I just don't know to think anymore!" he sobbed As he hugged her.

Ayame held him closely while frowning at the wall. 'If I ever see that girl I'll make her pay for making Naruto cry.'

*Hinata*

The girl was heading out across the rooftops and towards Naruto's apartment. 'He has to be there.'

When she got there she knocked and waited. 'Please be home Please be Home.'

All silence.

"Naruto?"

No response.

Hinata gave a scowl. "Naruto open up." She said again.

No response still.

"Naruto!" she yelled before forcing the door open with a palm thrust.

*Naruto*

Naruto sniffled while he and Ayame were clothed and he wiped the tears away. "Thanks Ayame."

"No problem Naruto-kun, want some breakfast?"

"Yeah that sounds Great" he smiled while hearing his stomach growl.

"NARUTO!" came a loud voice that made Naruto go pale.

'Uh oh.'

Ayame frowned hearing it and made Naruto face her. "Relax, if she comes here I'll keep you safe." She whispered as she ugged him.

Naruto relaxed in the embrace and hugged her.

*Mikoto*

With the matriarch she was humming while currently making a large box lunch.

'I hope he enjoys it.' she thought with a giggle. 'Now that the bitch is gone, I can help sooth his heart and show that he can rely on me. I'll help rebuild both our clans and keep him safe.' She thought with a smile on her face before finishing it up. "There, I hope he's got a big appetite today."

*Anko*

The sexy and dangerous kunoichi herself was slowly waking up from her sleep And gave a sigh.

'Another night, another damn dream.' She sighed sadly while getting up and showing her purple panties with grey top before she trudged to the kitchen. "I wonder what I should do today."

She went to open the fridge and pulled out some frozen dango with a grin. "Breakfast."

*Later*

She burped while patting her stomach. "Nothing like refrigerated dango in the morning."

'Man that dream was great.' she smiled while looking out at the window since the dream involved her and Naruto going on a huge pranking spree. Which ended With him tricking her into taking off her clothes. Something she was mad at, but used since he stared and she used the chance to smother him with her chest.

But sadly before it got to the good part she always woke up

"I swear that gaki needs to hurry up and get to the point." She said Sadly while looking at the table. 'Why did I have to get a crush on him in the first place?'

*Flashback*

A younger Naruto is seen hiding in the trash while sniffling and shaking while villagers ran by.

"Where's the demon!" A villager roared in anger.

"I think he went this way!" One spoke as they all went the Opposite direction.

Naruto peeked out and felt some relief before he slowly crawled out from his hiding spot. "Finally."

"Hey! There he is!"

'Uh oh.' he thought before running as the crowd chased with pitchfork and torches.

*Elsewhere*

A younger Anko with a less developed body was walking down the street while some people whispered about her. 'Morons.'

"Look, it's the snake bitch."

"I heard she eats Children."

"Be careful or she'll come after you at night." Another whispered as Anko Clenched her hands.

'Up yours! I didn't think that snake bastard would end up a traitor!' She thought as Tears Threatened to Spill out her eyes That's when she saw a crowd run by the road chasing Naruto. 'It's that Uzumaki Kid.'

"Get the demon before he escapes!"

Anko frowned and started to follow by jumping across the roofs.

*Naruto*

He panted while his legs felt like they were on fire. 'Gotta keep running!'

"Today's the day you pay monster!" A villager yelled as Naruto tripped.

They surrounded him and began kicking at him.

"HEY!"

They turned to see Anko who looked angry with a kunai drawn.

"Leave him alone!"

"What does the snake bitch want? Come here to try and corrupt some of us like your teacher did or maybe massacre everyone here."

"If you don't leave the kid alone, I just might." She growled in a cold tone.

"Oh yeah? Bring it on! We'll end you and the fox at the same time!" A villager yelled stepping up before the kunai whizzed by and made a cut across his cheek.

"That was a warning Shot!" she growled pulling two more out. "Anyone else wanna try and act like tough shit?"

A Stupid Idiot ran up Knife in hand "Die you cunt!" He roared before she jumped down and kicked him in the gut, sending him flying into the crowd.

"Anyone else Want to take a shot at me?"

The crowd looked at her with fear before turning and running away.

She gave a sigh and turned to Naruto who looked at her nervously. "You okay?"

He slowly nodded as she walked over before scooting back.

"You got a name?"

"N...Naruto." he stammered with a blush seeing her clothes and being cautious of her.

"Don't worry I won't hurt ya."

"T-That's what they all say, they keep lying to me all the time." He said sadly while looking at the ground as she got closer.

"But I'm not like those jerks." she crouched down and smiled. "You could say they've given me grief at the same time."

"R...r...really?"

"Yeah, why don't you let me treat you to something to eat?" She offered him with an outstretched hand while he looked at her in surprise.

Naruto was a little hesitant at first but he eventually took her hand. The two headed off with Anko leading him to a dango shop.

*End flashback*

After that the two opened up on how they were hated. And they've been close ever since with pranking the villagers and occasionally giving each other tips.

She also remembered Holding him whenever he got scared during thunderstorms or how he'd console her when she was in tears which made her smile since he worried about others instead of holding onto anger or hate.

"I just wish there was a way to tell him how I feel." she muttered with a frown. 'He might be hurt right now, so should I take this as a chance or give him space to deal with it?' she thought as she went to find him after getting dressed and knew just where to check.

*Naruto*

Said male was digging into the rice Ayame made and while it wasn't ramen, it still filled his stomach As Ayame was cleaning the dishes. "Thanks again Ayame-chan." Naruto spoke happily while finishing up the dish.

"Want seconds?" She offered him.

"Yes please."

All the while he was Completely Unaware that Hinata was also on her way there.


End file.
